The Amazon Guide
by KaliAnn
Summary: Fearing Jason isn't enough to bridge the gap between the demigod camps, Hera contacts another counterpart for aid. This Hera calls on her Amazon champion to come and help guide them. Can she help them? Crossover with my Justice League stories. read
1. Second Prophecy

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt of a fanfics based on a book using characters I created based on cartoon series. Many of the characters from the Justice League are characters I've created or modified from their original design. All I ask is you give me a break and not judge me too harshly. If you want to fully understand my JLU kids go to my profile and read their stories. That being said let's begin this story, a crossover between my JLU and the demigod heroes.

Piper was still standing in the pavilion all dolled up and gorgeously dressed after her mother Aphrodite decided to claim her. On one hand she was happy that she would get to go on the quest with Jason and Leo, but on the other hand she was worried about them dying thanks to the giants whispering in her mind.

Chiron moved to dismiss the camp for the night. He already noticed Leo heading out to the forest. He hoped he wasn't going to attempt something dangerous with the golden dragon running around loose. Then again he was a demigod. Suddenly there was commotion as all the campers gasped Rachel Dare started shaking and trembling from her corner. More green mist was forming all around Rachel wrapping itself around her body like a python.

"That's impossible! She's already given a prophecy about Jason and the others. Why would she be about to give another one?" Annabeth asked confused, but none of her cabin mates or the rest of Camp Half Blood knew what to expert. Rachel swooned and had to sit down again. Her glowing eyes opened and smoke poured out her mouth. When she spoke it was in her in her snaky voice, but this time other female voices seemed to join in. She raised her arms manipulating the smoke around her into different shapes. The form of young muscular female teenager in strange clothes and long hair could be seen, but no details could be discerned. Twirling above her head was strange symbol. It was gold and looked to be two W's together.

_A warrior champion in a black mask from another world shall appear._

_The Goddess's send her to guide lighting, dove, and forge._

_First of nine to assist the seven in training for giants attack._

_Roma and Eloas pax roma forma the seven lead the way. _

The strange image vanished as Rachel sank to the ground again gasping for breath. Her attendants gave her some water asking again and again if she was okay. She shook them off and forced herself to stand. "That was unusual."

"What was that all about I thought an oracle could only speak one prophecy per quest. Yet you just foretold another one tying into both this quest and the Second Great Prophecy. Do you have an explanation?" Annabeth asked.

"Do you think the spirit of Delphi is broken?" Nyssa asked. It was a valid claim with all the strange things that had been occurring lately at Camp Half Blood.

"I may be new this, but every story I came across about mythology sorry says the Oracle is never wrong. Rachel what do you think it meant? Do you have some insight?" Piper asked gently; glad to be moving again even if it was in this hard walk in dress. She sat by Rachel giving her an encouraging smile.

"Child it important that you tell us what you think happened. In all my years I have never seen duel prophecies be told or have them connect with others."

"What happened was similar to the incident in Hera's cabin, but I don't think it was her talking through me not exactly. I felt as if the Goddess had taken control of the Oracle manipulating me. I could see flashes of images of people and places that I have never seen before, but I can't remember it." 

"Chiron what do you think it all means? Is this more of Hera's trickery?"

"Hera might have something do with this, but I fear something greater is going on. The smoke figure for certain is the one who will guide Jason and his friends on the quest. But I don't know what the rest could me. We can only pray that everything will be alright."

The next day the trio took off flying towards Quebec to talk with Boreas in hopes he could lead them to Hera someway. All three of them were quite thinking about different things. Jason was dealing with the fact he had a sister and that he had no memory, Piper was consumed with worry about her dad, and Leo was keeping quite about his fire abilities. The stillness was colder then any breeze. Finally Leo broke the silence.

"So is anyone else the least bit concerned that somewhere along this crazy field trip were going to run into a masked female warrior whose suppose to guide us?"

"It's strange that such important ally would appear later and not at the beginning of the quest. I'm concerned though about trusting this new individual," Jason admitted.

"Why? The prophecy clearly stated this champion was sent by the Goddess to guide us. How can that be bad?" Piper asked.

"Because we don't know for certain what she's meant to guide us for. It could be this quest, it could relate to the Second Great Prophecy or something else entirely. We don't know for certain."

"So what you do think the last two lines meant. First of nine and that part about Roma, Eloas, and pax something or other. It sounds like somebody was playing Scrabble and forgot to put in English words."

"Leo! None of us know for certain, but it seems like the champion sent to guide us is part of a group of nine that will train the seven heroes for battle against giants. Still I'm confused by the last line myself. I know that Eloas was considered A _Goddess of Mercy_ and _Pity_. She was worshipped only in Athens. Anyone who wanted to be Athens' ally had to approach her altar as a suppliant."

"Isn't Athens super important to Gods? I mean it had tons of the temples, the Acropolises right? It's also named after Athena? See I'm not a complete idiot."

"We never said you were Leo and your right that Athens is very important to the Greek Gods. However Rachel also mentioned Roma, she was the Patron Goddess of Rome itself protecting it from harm. She kept watch over the city same as Eloas only instead of allies she made sure Rome continued to expand, but the rest of the line is confusing. Pax is Latin for peace and Goddess who embodied that. It was believed that if you signed a Roman peace contract all was well. Still what that has to do with the seven demigods or our mysterious guide I'm unsure."

"I guess all we can do is wait until she shows up. Hopefully it will be before the solstice." The three agreed and continued on their quest wondering when their guide would appear.

Far away in another reality the warrior champion was unaware of the role she and her friends would be performing. At the moment all Athena Thermyscara aka Wonder Girl was concerned about was fighting the newest version of the Silver Swan was keeping her from volleyball practice. The silver body clad female with blond hair, swan mask, and long black feathery wings bursting from her back let loose another swan song at her. The supervillianess had been causing mass destruction to the fitness club in downtown Metropolis when Athena had stumbled across her. A quick transformation later and intense battle had started.

Wonder Girl pushed herself out of the impression she made in the wall and dove for the ground having the super villainess follow her. She wore the exact same armor her mother had worn when she was the champion, the only difference was small yellow star was inside the big red one and blue pure heart crystal necklace dangled from a gold chain around her neck.

"You can't get away from me Wonder Girl! I shall avenge all the other fallen swans your mother ruined! My lament will be your last!" Silver Swan shrieked letting loose a volley of swan feathers towards the teenager.

Wonder Girl whipped around using her Amazon training to defend her herself. She brought up her gauntlets and started deflecting razor sharp feathers one by one. A few managed to get pass slicing of locks of hair and cutting her face. As the volley vanished Wonder Girl flew straight to her opponent intending to knock her out of the sky.

Silver Swan started humming loudly creating a vibrating forefield. Wonder Girl pushed and pushed trying to break through, but Silver Swan just smirked. "Time for my lament!" She started singing again twisting the force field into a ball of destructive energy. With a mighty flap of her wings she sent the condensed attack straight at the Amazon.

With no time to dodge Wonder Girl grabbed her crystal and prayed for a defense. A glittering gold force field appeared create a sphere around her. The crystal energy healed her cuts and bruises giving her a second wind. She just needed a distraction to take out the Swan and then maybe she could still make practice. "Is that the best you got? Why are you so determined to take me out when your predecessor all fell by my mother's hand?"

"They were all weak or gave up! I won't you pagan, not until your six feet under!" Silver Swan crowed her eyes blazing with anger. As she got ready to unleash another attack she blindsided from behind by a powerful punch that sent her crashing into a gargoyle on a building ten blocks away.

"When I didn't see you at practice I knew something must have come up. You're lucky my life drawing class was canceled otherwise I wouldn't have been able to assist you. Why couldn't your villains stayed in NYC when you moved to Metropolis," Kara aka Supergirl 2 asked floating up to her friend. Kara looked nothing like the cousin she had been named after. The half human half Kryptionian girl was in her costume, the colors were a tribute to when her mother was Ultrawomen due to transference of powers. She wore knee high pink boots with yellow streaks, a pink leotard with a green and pink Super Shield along with a green cape and pink arm guards and a pink mask that hid her face, but showed off her blue eyes and long brunette hair.

"Sorry my rogues tend to migrate along with me. I thought that you were battling Volcana's daughter Pele from barbecuing the weapons depot outside of the city?"

"Hey now that I've master my freeze breath it's not much of a problem. I'm just lucky my invulnerability is growing stronger otherwise I be a crispy critter. Now can we please deal with this bird girl? I have an article to type for the school's online paper," Supergirl asked her fellow League member and best friend.

Their conversation was cut short by wailing of the song smashing the windows. Civilians scatter on the streets below as police tried to cordon off the area. This was getting out of hand. They had to put an end to this rampage and fast. "Time for the Wonder Legacy to end! Prepare for your death song ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh she's going to blow my eardrums out! We need to shut her up and fast. What is her problem with you anyways?"

"The Silver Swans were all women used by others to hurt my mother. That one there seems to want to make me pay for her heroics, but that's not going to happen."

"Should I call in the girl's?"

"No, we can end this we just need a little help from above. Hoot! Hoot!"

"Has my swan song messed up your brain? Do you really thing hooting like an owl will make me leave you alone?" Silver Swan asked mockingly. A silvery white flash of feathers dropped down and raked its talons across her face causing the girl to scream in pain. "Get away you stupid bird!" But the owl refused to back off slashing and biting her.

"Ulysses will keep her attention now's the time to act. Can you disable her? I'll clean up."

"No problem just be careful girlfriend!" Supergirl told her before zooming towards super villainess. Silver Swan had finally managed to knock away Ulysses who had left her a bloody mess. She was preparing to launch another swan song when Supergirl took a deep breath and blew as hard as she could unleashing a wind storm. The Swan's wings were being battered and feathers coming off. She was struggling to stay a float lashing out with bursts of songs.

That's when Wonder Girl darted in avoiding the song blasts as she came from underneath delivering a powerful hit to the Swan's jaw silencing her song. Grabbing her lasso she started twirling it before tossing it over the Swan and pulling it taunt. "Goddess give me strength!" She felt the power of the goddess fill her as she pulled tightly swinging the Swan around until she crashed into a water tower knocking her unconscious. The Amazon Princess gently lowered her to the ground where the police gagged and cuffed her. Wonder Girl landed with Supergirl next to her and Ulysses resting comfortably on her shoulder.

"Thanks for you help Wonder Girl, Supergirl. I don't know how we manage without you. I can assure you that the Swan is looking at long stay in prison for her rampage," a police officer assured her.

"You're welcome sir it was no trouble at all," Wonder Girl assured the cop. As soon as the coast was clear the two girl's touched their crystal's transforming into their civilian identities and heading for the Kent's apartment. Athena wore a comfortable pair of jeans and long sleeved red shirt and Kara was wearing a blue skirt and black blouse. Ulysses flew above the girl's heads keeping an eye on his mistress.

"I can't believe I had to miss volleyball practice! Coach is going to kill me! It doesn't look good when the captain of the team doesn't show up!"

"Why don't you just tell her you had a family emergency? That's what my dad used to use when he disappeared all the time. You could always use some of those billions your dad left you to placate her, joke! So the girl's were wondering if you wanted to have a girl's night considering how busy we've been with Justice League Unlimited business lately. Come on it will be fun! Terra finished gymnastics early. Max is taking a break from unraveling the magic's and science of the world, Shania took a night off from candy stripping and Marina doesn't have any royal duties to attend to in Atlantics. Come on you know the guys are taking a night off to from being heroes. We need this!"

"I don't know Kara, I have a lot of homework and I should be training. My mother would be horrified by what happen today. Silver Swan caught me totally off guard. I could have been killed. I need to be more vigilant then ever. That is the way of the Amazons. We are warriors' champions of the Gods who protect our way of life and for peace for all women and maybe men."

"Do you ever take a break from being a warrior? It's not like the world depends on you being the most brilliant warrior ever. We've done a lot of good in the past year. Were seniors in high school, restarted the Justice League and have made strides in both membership driven and public relations with governments have improved greatly. Not to mention we both have extremely cute boyfriends and our family bonds are stronger then ever. So what is it that you think is missing?"

"Nothing missing per se, but I sense my greatest challenge yet is coming. When that happens I can only pray to the Gods that I am ready," Athena remarked as they entered the apartment complex. They took the elevator to their floor. She just entered and was heading for her room when she let out of cry of pain and sank to her knees in agony.

"ATHENA!" Kara screamed as she watched her best friend try to claw her head. Ulysses was screeching as the Amazon princess twitched about. "Athena talk to me!"

Athena couldn't hear her friend. Images were popping into her head. She saw three teenagers talking with Boreas and his children. She caught glimpses of camp full of demigods and giants keeping Hera in a cage, but she looked different then the Hera she knew. New images and voices filled her head. She saw all the goddesses who blessed her and could make out minor goddess such as Astere, Goddess of Fertility, Eris Goddess of Discord and twin to Ares, and Tabilope, Goddess of Gambling. There was even some Roman goddess such as Disciplinia, Goddess of Discipline, Feronia, patron Goddess of freedom for slaves, and Quiritis, Goddess of motherhood. What was strange is that many of them were divided in half between Greek and Roman form.

"Champion of the Gods, Princess of Amazon you are needed. Come to sacred temple and all will be revealed. Hurry there isn't much time," Hera whispered in her mind gently. The images vanished and Athena collapsed to the ground gasping for breath with Kara looking over her worriedly. It appeared that her greatest challenge was about to begin.


	2. Champion's Quest

Athena shot straight up panting hard. The vision she had received had left her greatly drained. She glanced around and saw that she was lying in her bed with a very concerned Kara looking at her. "You're awake! Don't scare me like that! I was using every type of vision and super sense I had to try and figure out what was wrong with you! I was about to call a doctor when you woke up. What happened?" 

"The Goddesses have proclaimed that I'm needed for something. I received a vision from them."

"What kind of vision?"

"It was very strange because at first I wasn't seeing the Goddess. I saw three demigods talking with the North Wind surrounded by his daughter and two immortal demigods."

"Whoa slow down demigod? I'm not as versed as you in mythology sorry I used that word didn't I?"

"I forgive you alien. A demigod is kind of what you are actually. A child that has both human and godly parents. Heracles was one of the most well known that foul man!"

"The guy who assaulted your grandmother for her girdle was it? Never mind bad memories, but I get the idea. So did you recognize the demigods?"

"No, I couldn't even tell who their heavenly parents were and it was strange I knew they were on a quest to save Hera, but the Queen contacted me in the second part of the vision. I saw both Greek and Roman Goddess something of a surprise. All of the ones who had counterparts were divided in half one side Greek and the other Roman. For those solely Roman they were off to the side shining. I have to get to the Watchtower now!" transforming into her costume 

"Athena you just woke up! I think you need to rest!"

"You don't understand I need to go the Temple and talk to them. Find out what they want from me and fast. I fear there isn't a lot of time."

"Fine, but I'm going with you. Just let me leave a not for my folks. There out getting an interview. Okay, Watchertower this is Supergirl requesting transport to the Watchtower along with Wonder Girl," called transforming.

"Understood, teleporting both of you now. Hang on," the voice of J'osse J'onnes aka the Martian Boyhuntere voice said over the com link. The two girls plus owl felt a surge of energy go through their bodies before they reappeared on the Watchtower. J'osse floated over to them dressed his new costume. He was wearing a full black body suited with his symbol, a spoke reddish wheel on his chest with a shorter blue cape. "How are you guys? I was surprised to hear you call. I thought you were talking a night off."

"Plans change J'osse I need access to my temple. You have kept the technicians away from there haven't you during the refit?"

"Believe me my mom would terrorize anyone who would mess with the core member's space. Is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure I'll tell you when I'm done talking with them. Why don't you contact the other core members and tell them we have a situation."

"Understood, Kara why don't you give me a hand locating all the other members? I'll contact Warhawk and see if he can start having our new reserves patrolling in case of trouble," J'osse said grabbing Kara's arm and leading her way.

Athena smiled before heading to her quarters on the Tower. Each member had their own quarters for when they spent the night on monitor duty. It was only recently with much effort they had technicians running the Watchtower and more members joining requiring more living space. She entered her quarters with Ulysses enjoying the peaceful feeling she got in her. Everything was set up to remind her of Paradise Island. She entered one the rooms she had converted into a Temple dedicated to all the Goddess, a replica of the one back home. Every Goddess name was carved in Greek and their symbols decorated the walls. A fire burned brightly as she made an offering before kneeling. Ulysses settled on her shoulder preening.

"Queen Hera, Protector of Paradise Island, Athena, my Patron Goddess and namesake. I'm here ready to receive your message. Please tell me what I need to know."

The room vanished from sight and she found herself hovering in mid air. The walls were marble with Corinthian columns and torches. Blue bubbles floated in the air relaxing the atmosphere. Stars covered the ceiling. Sitting in thrones or small seats were all the different Goddess. Again the more important ones were divided, the right half Greek and the left Roman. Minor Roman Goddess who were solely the personification of emotions and ideals were standing behind the thrones. She saw the beautiful Hera, with long delicate black hair with just the hint of gray. She was wearing a Greek chiffon and then the goatskin. It was unnerving. Athena's eyes locked onto her namesake. The beautiful brown hair gray eye maiden was smiling at her.

"Welcome Princess Athena it is good to see you again. I'm pleased at how well you have done so far in the World of Man. Changing the world of Man as well as your Amazon's world is not an easy task."

"No challenge in life is easy for any warrior my Queen. I heard your call what is the task you need me to perform? Does it have anything to do with demigods you showed me? Who are they and what about the camp I saw? I recall nothing like that in Man's world."

"Because sweet child what you glimpsed was another reality one similar and yet different then this one. You are of course familiar with other realities are you not? Good because as we exist in this world so do we in others in similar fashions. In that world our counterparts have been having demigod children for centuries. Unbeknownst to the children the demigods are divided by the aspects of the parent that sired them. This truth was to be hidden forever, but now a crisis of momentous proportion has occurred," Athena told her namesake.

"Our counterparts and their children have only just begun to heal from the war with Chronis and the rest of the Titan brood. It was a war that devastated both the Gods and their children. Of course thanks to the Oracle's prophecy and the children all ended well, but now something far darker and stronger is rearing its ugly head," Artemis told her.

"It appears dear old Gaia wants to awaken and have her giant children kill our counterparts once again. Some mother not even showing an ounce of love towards anyone in my opinion," Aphrodite giggled earning hard looks from the others.

"According to a Prophecy only seven demigod children, some of Roman and some Greek descent must work together and unite our counterparts to stop the giants, but of course that's not going to work. The strife, the misery, the anger guns deep. Those demigods love to kill each other ha ha ha!" Eris said earning more glares. She ignored them for it was her nature and business to cause such disturbances.

"My counterpart believed in order to survive an exchange of leaders was necessary. The son of Poseidon was traded for the son of Jupiter wiping both their memories to ensure their survival. Her champion Jason and his friends Piper and Leo, children of Aphrodite and Hephaestus, are undergoing a quest to rescue my trapped counterpart. Unfortunately as she grew weaker and watched the unfolding destruction she saw that uniting the families might not be enough, that her champion wouldn't be able to be the shining example to lead the Greeks and Romans to unite. So secretly she sent out a call through the Mists through the barriers of reality and connected with me asking for help. That is why I have chosen you my champion to be a guide for the demigods."

"But forgive me my Queen I am not a demigod. I have never led an army to fight the giant children of Mother Earth. How am I supposed to guide them on path of unity? I worship the Greeks and"

"You honor the Romans as well because both your mother and grandmother told you it was important to honor all forms of the Gods. It's true your people fought the ancient Greeks and supported Troy in the war. You speak both Greek and Latin child. Your fighting style is clearly influenced by Greek armies yet you also handle Roman weapons. You are child of two worlds, a flesh and blood Amazon queen and the spirit of human whose emerald eye you inherited. You have knowledge and experience as heroine to share and shape the destinies of the chosen demigods. This mission must succeed for if it doesn't the giants will move against us. Queen Hera was careful to hide her call, but as her spirit is absorbed they will become aware of what she did and turn their attention to our reality. Seven demigods some Greek some Roman must work together to protect both worlds. You the champion of two worlds will show them how to succeed," Felicitas, Roman Goddess of Success told Athena taking away some of her uncertainty, but leaving her still unsure.

"How can I abandon my friends, my family, and world to undertake a quest of this magnitude? It would be irresponsible of me,"

"Your first and foremost duty is to the Gods champion. Do not forget you exist because of us and that you were trained all your life to do our bidding no matter what the task maybe!" snapped Demeter, her anger rising.

"Sister, calm yourself the child speaks only the truth. It's important that her home fire still burns brightly and its flame never goes out. What we ask is difficult for anyone including our chosen champion. Princess of the Amazon's you have the free will to walk away from this, but know that if you do there is no guarantee that all you hold dear will stay safe. We can not promise that our world will remain untouched, but should you go we promise to protect what you hold dear here until you return," Hestia informed her gently.

"Forgive my impudence gentle Hestia, your sister is right. I will do as commanded. I Princess Athena of the Amazons formally accepts the quest to aid the demigods and train them until they are ready to fulfill their destiny," Athena said kneeling and bowing her head in submission. Ulysses followed suit picking up on her mood.

Hera rose smiling at the young princess. "I thank you child for accepting this difficult task, but we will not send you without giving some assistance to ensure you succeed. You have been blessed since birth with many gifts from us, but you will need more then that to succeed."

One of the Roman Goddess, **Postverta whose domain was the past,** stepped foreword from behind Hera's throne. Joining her was a minor Greek Goddess the winged Nike who bestowed victory to those who earned it in battle stepped forward. Athena's eyes widened as she saw a precocious memento of hers, a gold crescent moon and emerald star silver chained necklace given to her by her grandmother Hippolyata in their hands.

"In order to complete your quest you must be able to show how both Greek and Roman can work together. Unfortunately many of us are minor goddess who personifies states or ideals leaving us unable to ensure your victory," Nike foretold.

"Yet your treasure here will allow us to aid you. The minor Goddesses have agreed to bestow small amounts of our energy inside this charm. Use our energies to assist you both in battle and diplomacy. Use our energies well child even in minor doses they can overwhelm a mortal," Postverta warned the princess. Her necklace was passed between each of the minor ones bestowing it with a part of their energy before Komodia, personification of Amusement and Happiness slipped the energized necklace over her neck.

Pompona, Goddess of Plenty stepped forward with a golden satchel like backpack. "Inside you will find gifts from some of the powerful Goddess. Use them wisely for each gift may only be used once before it vanishes. Also Roma has agreed to give you access to her weapons. You only have to speak her name and the weapon you need and you shall find it in your hands."

"Thank you for your gifts. I'm sure they will be very useful on this quest. How am I to reach this other world and return to ours once my mission is complete? Do you know how much time will pass? Can my friends come and help me?"

"I am sorry, but this is a quest you must undergo by yourself. If your friends do follow you it will be by their own power. The passage of time is something not even I can predict for you sake I hope it's not to long. The Gods combined their powers together to create this scroll which will open a portal to our counterpart's world and back once you have completed your task. Inform your family and friends of your quest and depart quickly. Time is of the essence. I wish you luck my namesake," Athena told her gently stroking the Princess cheek before handing her the scroll. The young Amazon bowed one more time promising her Patron Goddess she would succeed.

The world around her vanished and she found herself alone in her quarters with Ulysses, wearing her gold backpack and necklace holding the scroll delicately in her hands. "It appears that I was right about the challenge of a lifetime about to happen. I better inform the other's what's going on. Come on Ulysses we have to ahhhh!" Wonder Girl gasped as the room was suddenly on fire. Shadowy shapes and screams of agony could be heard. She got into her fighting stance waiting for the person responsible for this to show themselves.

"I'm not afraid show yourself! I demand that you appear right now!"

"Temper, temper my dear child. You must learn to control that nasty temper of yours, but then again what can I expect from my precious grandchild?" Hades asked, his shadowy outline appearing in front of her. He was smirking pleasantly seeming to enjoy the panic he caused. He studied the young warrior princess amused by what he saw. "What's the matter owl have your tongue? Don't I at least get a hug?"

"You're not really here this is just an illusion in my mind so it would be pointless to attempt to hug you. What do you want Hades? I doubt this is a friendly visit."

"Your mother should have worked on your manners child. Then again she never had time to use them herself. Something else she inherited from me."

"Enough! We both know you're a cruel god of malice and anger who would turn on anyone who helped you. You conspired with the Fates to kill my father leaving only his spirit to merge with her to create me. I have an important mission given to me by the Gods so unless you're here to wish me good luck I have to go!"

Hades hissed and the flames circled the Wonder Girl. She could feel the darkness and dead touching her skin. She refused to show fear and after a moment they vanished. The God of the Dead and Precious Metals laughed at her before sending his minions away. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a simple black mask, one that would leave all but the mouth covered. "Your spunkiness and brash manners are very enduring child. I knew there was a reason I helped in your creation. Child, Athena, you forget sometimes there is a bigger picture then what you see. I was a small part of the conspiracy to kill your father so that you would be prepared for your destiny. It is why you have my protection which is what I'm giving you for this quest. My foolish siblings have forgotten how easy realms can be trespassed on by the old ones. I want you to wear this mask until you have reached the safety of the camp. Do not give away any personal details until then."

"How can I expect them to trust me if I wear a mask and refuse to give my name to them? I can't just,"

"You can and will if you want our world to survive! The enchantments on that mask will not only protect you from harm, but will greatly assist your comrades as you will see. Use your title if you must be given a name. Good luck Athena we are all counting on you," Hades said before vanishing.

Athena let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding before examining the mask. It was exactly like the one she wore the first time she had appeared as Wonder Girl, to distort her facial features so she could have a normal life. This one though felt heavier and she could see Hade's symbol carved on the forehead. "Why couldn't I have a normal grandfather eh Ulysses? We better inform the team and mother what's going on. I bet all the money I own no one is going to be happy."

Twenty minutes later the core members of the Justice League Unlimited were assembled in their council room. Their leader Terry McGinnis aka Batman and twin sister and second in command Terra aka Batgirl sat at the head of the round table. Going down from Terra's right was Max aka Mystic Robin, Athena, Lucas Stewart aka Green Lantern JR. Corps, Kara, J'osse, Gordon West aka Flashboy and Athena's boyfriend, Shania Hawkins aka Hawklady, and Marina Aqua aka Aquagirl. The ten of them (nine if you counted the bat twins as one unit) were the founding members of the Justice League Unlimited and surprisingly they were all seniors in high school!

"It just sounds too dangerous. We know from experience the dangers with going to other realities and messing with them. What if you become trapped there unable to return? What would we do then?" Batman asked her. It was already hard enough with their limit members to patrol the world properly. Having a member gone for an extend amount of time with no real return time would put the team in a pinch.

"I can't ignore the commands of the all powerful Gods. If I refuse who knows what chaos may fall on those demigods world. They could die without my help!" 

"Or they could succeed you don't know for certain. All you know is that world's Hera took a gamble and now she's trying to stack the deck in her favor. It seems to me if there champions could win a war against Titans why can't they win a war against Giants," Green Lantern Jr. questioned.

"Gaia was born as a child of chaos, a primordial force whose siblings were very powerful. She birthed the first Cyclopes, the Hundred Armed Giants, and the Titans and then later after the Gods took over counterpart giants. Each generation of her children were stronger then the last. I may not have all the facts about the history of that world or the current situation, but I know that the only weakness the Giants have is they can be defeated by demigod and God working as one. That can't happen unless someone shows them the way."

"So not only do you have to keep these chose demigods alive you have to train them in the arts of war and peace. Do you really think you can accomplish that?" Aquagirl asked.

"I have no choice, but to try. I can't return until after my mission is complete. I wish you could come and assist me, but my patron said that I must go alone and the only way you could follow is if you found your own way there."

"I'm sure with a little time I could research a spell to get us there. Look its obvious you have to go so don't worry we'll be fine. We've managed before when one of us couldn't be there and if necessary our reserve members can help out more. There's nothing to worry about," Mystic Robin assured her.

"I suggest that you put your affairs in order and tell your mother what's happening. We may not be able to prevent you from going, but we can cover for your civilian identity," Batgirl stated.

"I've already called school and informed them I have a family emergency so I'll be gone at least a week. I packed a few change of clothes and some cash in case. I just have to call my mom. Thanks for being so understanding guys."

"No problem Athena you know you can count on us. We'll leave you alone to talk with your mother," Martian Boyhunter said. Everyone left except for Flashboy who looked at his girlfriend hurt. She knew this would be difficult for him.

"Gordon I'm going to be fine."

"How do you know that? Your vision showed you monsters! Have you ever faced monsters before?"

"I grew up on an island where dangerous creatures lurked! I've battle supervillians and alien forces. You think I can't handle something a simple as Cyclopes?"

"Forgive me for being concerned! I just don't want you to die alone!" 

"Sometimes that happens on quest, but I can assure you I won't be alone. I'll have three demigods and Ulysses with me. I promise I'll return safe and sound," Athena told him before gently kissing him. The two held each other tightly before he left. After quickly informing her mother and grandmother of the situation via magic mirror she unfurled her scroll and read out loud the enchantment. "By powers of the Olympians and King Zeus I command you open thy portal and send me to the counterpart of the skies!" The scroll glowed a brilliant gold and eagle soared off the page and flew until it created a portal that sucked the poor Amazon in. She was sent tumbling around bumping into the side of the walls before she managed to steady her flight.

As she passed through the tunnel more recent images of the trio entered her mind. She saw the trio and their dragon crash outside a factory, she felt Pipe's pain as Jason attempted to heal her injuries and Leo's loneliness as he went after the dragon that had landed on the port a potties. Her last glimpse showed Leo working his mechanical magic while Piper tried to charmspeak the Cyclopes into letting her go. She hit the dirt hard and black out for second.

Ulysses bit her waking her up, "stop that you crazy bird I'm up! Ugh this place smells worth then New York and the garbage pits on Paradise Island! Where am I?" Athena asked feeling slightly discombobulated. It took a few seconds for her to recall everything and she realized that she was in Detroit Michigan just outside of the Monocular Motors factories. From the sound of the screams she didn't have much time. She slipped on the mask and flew into the factory praying she wasn't too late.

Leo was not having a good day. His friends Piper and Jason were chained and hanging upside over a giant pot getting ready to be cooked by Ma Gasket and her sons Torque and Sump. Thinking quickly he managed to dispel Torque and Sump with the help of the robotic arms, but Ma Gasket had ripped them apart. She was barreling down on him throwing hot coals, he was getting ready to use his fire powers when he tripped and slammed his head against a motor.

"Seems you have run out of tricks demigod. Prepare to die!" Ma Gasket shouted getting ready to toss burning coals right into his face before she ate him.

"Leo move!" Piper shouted fearing for her friend's life. Suddenly a large owl swooped down screeching as it raked its talons across the Ma Gasket face drawing blood and causing her to drop the coals. A female voice called out, "Roma broadsword!" A few seconds later Jason and Piper were cut free. Their savior landed in front of Leo, their shackles ripped to pieces and a beautiful female clothed in a colorful breastplate and wearing a black mask was looking at them anxiously.

"Are you alright? I was afraid I wasn't going to get to you in time."

"We're okay, thanks to you. Are you our guide?" Piper asked.

"Yes." 

"You're so cool! You just ripped those chains like they were nothing! Is that your owl? Where did you get your sword? What else can you do?" Leo asked excited by the sight of the pretty teen girl in beautiful armor.

"I'll answer all your questions later right now we have to save my friend from that pissed off Cyclopes. Leo was it? What were you planning on doing?"

"Well beautiful I happen to have fire powers. I was going to melt the chain and drop the block on her head, but I don't think she's going to get close enough now."

"We'll have to work together. Can either of you fight with a blade? I guess not okay here's the plan, Piper and I will draw Ma Gasket attention until she's under the engine block. Leo will then drop it on her. Got it?"

"Got it! Um what's your name?" Piper asked.

"At the moment that must remain a secret, but you can call me by my title, I'm Wonder Girl. Let's go!" Wonder Girl shouted taking to the air drawing her weapon as and letting loose a battle cry. Ulysses flew out of the way as his Mistress came in slashing a large part of the chain mail muumuu off. Back flipping out of the way of the long arms she went for a low cut across the legs only to be kicked in the chest sent skidding across the ground. Ma Gasket attempted to step on her, but Wonder Girl shoved her sword into her foot causing her to haul in pain. Piper wasn't far behind unsheathing Katoptris and slashing the one monster in the hip drawing blood. The two female warriors backed up slowly and cautiously away from the beast until they were underneath the block.

"You demigods will pay for the humiliation I've endured! I won't just eat you I'll use your remains as parts for weapons so you're eternal shame will be known by all heroes!" Ma Gasket growled thundering towards them hurling more hot coals trying to light up the place, but Wonder Girl deflected each of them harmlessly away. "Ugh what kind of demigod are you? You don't smell of particular odiferous God. But there scents are all you girl!"

"I never said I was a demigod, but I promise you will be defeated by one! Leo now!" Wonder Girl commanded, shoving Piper out of the way before driving her sword into the monster's thigh and the ground pinning it there. She leapt back just in time as the engine block came crashing down thanks to Leo fire powers. A cloud of gold dust appeared in the air signaling the monster's defeat. "So monsters here don't die, only reform."

"Looks like they're reforming already! But Annabeth told me they went to Tartarus! Oh no Boreas warned us about this, the earth yielding up horrors. 'When monsters no longer stay in Tartarus, and souls are no longer confined to Hades. How long do you think we have?" Piper asked pale as moonlight.

"I don't know, but let's no stick around. Fiastes is outside. You can fly by us and when Jason wakes up explain as much as you can about being our guide. Let's go," Leo ordered and with that the four of them plus one bird left as fast they could.


	3. Medea, monsters, hunters oh my!

Jason dreamed that he was hanging upside down in chains about to be eaten when the dreams changed. He was standing outside an earthen cage that contained a beauticious woman in a black shroud. Pushing back the veil he saw a proud dignified face in a lot of pain. "Hello, young hero. Welcome to my prison. Though you will not die today you must hurry. The earth itself stirs against us and you will have many trials ahead." 

"Hera. I have questions. As Goddess can't you just escape this prison? What about the second prophecy for our quest? Who is this masked champion that the Goddess has sent?"

Hera smiled sadly and started to glow brightly until the brilliance filled the cage. The air hummed as molecules were split apart by nuclear explosion that was Hera's true form, but nothing was destroyed. Not the cage, not the house or the earth. Only Hera looked weaker and tired. "Some powers are stronger then the gods themselves. I am hard to contain for I exist in many places, but when a majority of my essences is trapped in one place such as now I can't escape. I'm concealed from the gods so only you can save me. I came to this place because Jupiter your father thought closing ourselves off would lull our enemy back to slumber. He faults claiming the demigod children as a catalyst, but I don't agree. I may not always understand my husband's decisions, but because I am also Juno the One Who Warns I decided to act. A voice whispered into my mind telling me this sacred spot was in danger and I came here to find out what was happening."

"It was a trap."

"Yes, I was foolish and impulsive. Now history repeats itself as the giants have me captured. The gods can only defeat them by working with living heroes and their leader she can't be defeated at all only kept asleep for a time."

"I don't understand."

"You will soon my hero," Hera said. The cage started constricting her zapping her of her power as lumbering shapes began to form. In the distance he heard wolves, different from Lupa, aggressive hungry howling for blood.

"You must hurry Jason my keepers approach. I don't have the strength to contact you again. You must rescue me and soon."

"Wait! You still haven't answered my questions about the guide and what did Boreas mean by dangerous gamble? You have to tell me!"

Hera eyes widened and for a minute he didn't think she answer about what she had done, but then she spoke quickly. "An exchange of leaders was needed to close the gap that has stemmed from a millennium of hatred. Should we remain divided neither God nor demigod will survive the coming battle. You are my peace offering Jason. I took your memories to keep you safe, but as I dwindled away here I feared you wouldn't be able to live up to your destiny. I took a bigger risk, one far more forbidden then what I did with you. I contacted my counterpart across the barrier of reality, another me from another world, but it was necessary. If you are to lead the seven that will save us you must be shown the way. To that end a guide chosen by my counterpart has been sent. She has walked a path of two worlds and sees the path that is hidden from you. Trust her judgement and listen well for she will either ensure your victory or lead you to defeat."

"But I don't understand!"

"You will good-bye Jason. Beware the dangers in Chicago. You're most dangerous mortal enemy waits there. She might be the one to kill you," Hera said as the scene vanished and the young hero woke up.

Jason woke up with a start and nearly fell off the bronze dragon if Piper didn't keep him balanced. He saw Leo was driving the dragon, but his eyes kept darting to right. Ignoring the pain in his head he asked, "What happened in Detroit? The Cyclopes were about to eat us and then," 

"We survived thanks to Leo and Wonder Girl! They were brilliant! Leo used his fire powers, which were amazing to drop an engine block on Ma Gasket and Wonder Girl was all over her. She drove her sword through the Cyclopes thigh pinning her. She's really is a wonder!" Piper praised.

"Wonder Girl? What are you talking about Piper?" Jason asked. Piper pointed over his right shoulder. He turned and his jaw literally dropped. Flying besides Festus was a beautiful teenage girl in armor wearing a black mask and a gold satchel backpack on her back. Soaring next to her was a great horned owl. She noticed Jason alert and flew over to the dragon before gracefully landing on the saddle. She gave him a Roman salute and said, "_Salus Praetor Jason! EGO sum Admiratio Puella vestri rector "_

_ "__Vos narro Latin?__"_

"I speak Latin, Greek, and English. I'm glad that you're okay. Those Cyclopes were about to eat you when I arrived. I never expected to find demigods who could charmspeak or make fire. I've heard of your talents with air and lightning as well. It was a shock to say the least."

"Not as shocking as a beautiful teenager in armor flying through the air and having super strength busting jaws and stuff. So beautiful now that Jason awake you mind sharing a bit more about yourself. Like your real name and what Ma Gasket meant by you smell of Gods, but your not one of us," Leo asked. The other two looked at her expectantly waiting for her to respond.

"I'm not sure what I can tell you. I was warned not to reveal too much until I reached the safety of your camp for fear your enemy would trace my energies back to my world. I can share a few things with you, but not everything."

"You can't even take off that mask or tell us your real name?"

"Sorry it's too dangerous and this mask will tell me when I'm revealing something I'm not supposed to. I can tell you that I'm not a demigod, but I was blessed by the gods them my powers. They gave me some gifts to use in this quest. I'm seventeen years old, I have a boyfriend (sorry Leo!) and I have seen many battles before. Oh and this is my owl sorry partner Ulysses. He's a wonderful friend and I trained him from an owlet to hunt and attack for me I wish I could tell you more, but this mask is pinching me already telling me I might have said too much."

"This must really be frustrating for you. You're in a brand new world and you were told to guide us, but you can't really give us a lot of information. Do you think you'll be able to tell us more as time goes on?" Piper asked curiously glancing at the necklaces around her neck. The gold crescent moon with emerald star seemed to crackling with energy and her blue crystal necklace had her symbol and was vibrating. She wondered what secrets the jewelry hid.

"I really like your armor. It's so colorful and strong! How is it that you're not freezing cold with your arms bare? Can your bracelets deflect anything? What about that lasso of yours doesn't it clash with the rest of the armor?"

"As expected of a child of Hephaestus to be impressed by his work ah!" Wonder Girl let out a yelp as her mask burned her face. She panted a bit before looking at the concerned trio. "I'm okay; I just shouldn't have said that. I promise I'll explain everything when we complete this quest."

"I'm a bit hesitant to trust you, but Hera said you would be able to guide us. She said that you will ensure our victory because of your ability to walk two worlds. Do you know the prophecy about you?" Jason asked. Wonder Girl shook her head. "Okay I tell you what it was. It might help us. _A warrior champion in a black mask from another world shall appear. The Goddess's send her to guide lighting, dove, and forge. First of nine to assist the seven in training for giants attack. Roma and Eloas pax roma forma the seven lead the way. _ The first two lines have come to pass. You appeared and now you're starting to guide us, but I'm not sure what the other lines mean. Do they mean anything to you?"

"I have my suspicions, but I'm not one hundred percent sure if there right. So many times prophecies say one thing, but mean something completely different. I think we should concentrate on your quest right now and worry about mine later. I was able to absorb memories of your travels so far during my trip here. What is our next step?"

So the four of them started talking about the giants Enceladus and Porphryion and the giant face in the dirt that appeared to Leo. Wonder Girl offered her own insights before they started heading for Chicago. Leo offered to let her rest of Festus, but she assured him she could keep flying for hours without rest. The trio didn't know what to make of their companion, but they felt they could trust her. When they arrived in Chicago they spotted the _ventus _swirling around Chicago. They all hesitated when they saw the face on a big screen TV, but didn't pause fearful they loose their quarry. They finally made it to a park.

It wasn't easy to convince Festus to go hide, but eventually the dragon hid. Leo was about to ask how Wonder Girl was going to remain inconspicuous walking around in a breastplate when she touched her blue pure heart crystal. Her clothes instantly transformed into her civilian wear and she remarked the enchantment on the mask would make people see what they wanted to see. They headed into the sewers after the _ventus._

Wonder Girl was scouting ahead wishing Ulysses was with her, but she told the owl to stay with Festus incase he malfunctioned. Besides he needed to hunt for some food after the long flight. She glanced at demigods smiling a bit. Leo reminded her of Gordon with his attitude, but his creativity and genius was more like Lucas. Jason was definently a combination of J'osse smarts, Terry's athleticism, and he was as caring as Marina sensing his comrades' emotions and helping them. Piper seemed to be a combination of all the other girls and she liked that. She still wasn't sure how she was suppose to guide them, but knew that the Goddess would provide for her.

"I didn't see any danger ahead, but the _ventus_ has vanished. We should continue to follow the wind until we find what we're looking for. I'm hungry do you have anything to eat?"

"I made tacos and their tofu so you don't have to worry about gaining any weight! What you don't like tacos?"

"Not really Leo, but a good warrior adapts to each situation. Besides its better then eating rats," Wonder Girl said, munching unhappily on her taco. She forced it down her throat before speaking again. "I heard you two talking. Piper I don't know what's wrong with your father, but you need to trust us with what's going on. He's precious to you and that makes him important to us. Jason, just because Hera took your memories doesn't make you weak, memories can lie, but the heart will always remember what's important."

"Whoa that's sage advice. You may not fully know what you're guiding us for, but you sure give good advice," Leo said. After a short rest they continue on their way until they came across an elevator to a department store. Wonder Girl was tense the entire time they were in the store her battle instincts telling her a trap was about to be sprung. She tensed when they met the beautiful Her Highness. Something was off about her especially when she said she was the Princess of Colchis.

As they walked through the store Wonder Girl could feel something pulsating in her pack. She wanted to reach in and grab it, but the timing wasn't right. She glanced at Piper who was also looking uneasy. "Be alert there's something seriously wrong with Her Highness. We can't trust anything she says or what she sells," she warned.

"But one of those potions might cure Jason amnesia!" Piper whispered. She watched Her Highness carefully as she told her story about the bargain she struck and how she was cheated. The anger in her face made Piper paused and suddenly she was just aware of how much danger they were in when Her Highness started talking about her friend's death and how her patron wanted them dead. She watched as Leo and Jason started attacking each other. It was then she knew who they were dealing with. "You're Medea! You betrayed your family and slaughtered your children all to get back at Jason who dumped you because you were insane!"

"Lies I was betrayed and vilified! I died with my dreams shattered! Not anymore I know heroes can never be trusted! Especially not heroes named Jason, but I will have my revenge! Thanks to my Patron I am flesh and blood! All those years wasting away as seer in the Fields of Punishment have been reward. Telling my patron about one of the seven and having her kill Leo's mother was a bonus. I don't know who your friend is child of Aphrodite, but both of you can walk away from this. Let them kill each other and you can have your father back today I guarantee it!"

Piper hesitated, but Wonder Girl didn't. She whispered the words, "Roma pugio!" and the weapon; (a small personalized roman dagger) appeared in her hands. "The thing about you _princess_ is your word can't be trusted. Let me show you the disadvantages of being flesh and blood!"

Piper's eyes could barely keep up as she watched her new friend jump over racks of clothing, duck behind a display case and dodge an acid poison thrown by Medea before slashing her. Medea managed to deflect the blade so it didn't cut her neck, but it did cause her to hit her breasts leaving them bleeding. The enraged princess chanted a spell focused a blast of energy into Wonder Girl's abdomen sending her crashing through displays and racks before crumbling to the floor covered by destroyed clothing.

"Wonder Girl! I'm not afraid of you! Stop this right now!" Piper shouted forcing as much of her power into her voice. She could see her friends fighting and calling out to them wasn't helping.

"You're not strong enough to defeat me Piper. I'm a powerful sorceress trained in the arts by my immortal aunt Circe. I can drive men to insanity or heal them. You still have a chance to save your father observe," Medea cackled making an IM call to Jane and telling her what to do. The message ended and the sorceress held more potions in each hand. "What is your choice child? Let your friends die and save your father or let everyone die?"

Piper didn't have to answer as golden lasso shot out and snagged the woman binding her hands. The rope was pulled and Medea's face met Wonder Girl's fist. She was back in her uniform and kicked Medea hard in the abdomen. She flew into the air and twirled around releasing the deranged woman to crash right through her mosaic tile. "I never did like Circe or her relatives after that trick she pulled on Mom. Piper! Use your voice to break the enchantment; friendship and love are stronger then any magic. I'm going to take care of Medea and get us out of here," the teen said pulling out a ring of black keys from her golden satchel.

"What are those?"

"Hecate's keys, she's a Triple Goddess of magic, dark moon, and the crossroads. Go!" Wonder Girl shouted. She knew that Piper could break the spell right now she had to deal with a pissed off Medea and two sun dragons a gift from her grandfather Helios. "Oh crap."

"You will pay for that insult! I have no idea who you are, but I sense strong power from you. If I bring your body back to my patron she'll reward me handsomely!"

"Just try it! Something tells me my friends will succeed!" Wonder Girl taunted. Medea sent one sun dragon after the others while she rode the other after her. It was a fierce battle dodging flames and using her agility and strength against the sorceress. Her incredible stamina helped out because she lasted long enough to use the key to open the skylight for Festus and Ulysses. With the trio able to escape and potions ready to blow the team made it out just in time with Wonder Girl towing the cage with Coach Hedge and the storm spirits behind her.

The team was relieved that everyone was okay. Jason tried to get Piper open up about her father, but she was closed up tighter then a clam. Wonder Girl gave him a look telling him not to push her. Jason saw a trail for them to follow so they continued on their quest. After awhile Jason took over so Leo could sleep. He looked at flying teenager on his right dragging the cages behind her. "Are you sure they're not too heavy? Festus can carry them for awhile and you can rest."

"Its okay I have incredible stamina and it doesn't feel that heavy. You have something to say to me?"

"Thanks for helping us back there with Medea. Hera warned me and I didn't listen to her. I nearly got us all killed! If you hadn't used those keys to let Festus I don't know what to think. Ugh I'm beginning to doubt that I really am the son of Jupiter."

"You can't doubt yourself Jason; all heroes make mistakes there only human. I've made plenty in my time the important thing is to get back up and fight even when all hope seems lost. I'll let you in on a little secret as well, Gods make mistakes as well even with all they're power and infinite knowledge they're not perfect. They just have trouble admitting it."

"I didn't expect to hear you say something like that. I mean you're the champion for your Gods right? They gave you powers and items?"

Wonder Girl glanced over at Leo sleeping form. She seemed to sense what was going on in his dream, but didn't wish to share. Looking at him again she stated simply, "Yes and I respect and honor them, but I also have to be honest with myself if I want to succeed. Something my mother taught me is always to be honest."

"The same mother who was tricked by Circe?"

"A story for another day. Ugh is it always this cold? It seems like ever since I arrived it's been super cold." That's when Festus started buckling and dropped like a stone. Wonder Girl dove after them, but a cold updraft pushed her back. She could see Jason escaping with Piper, but Leo was still on Festus. If he impacted with the ground at this speed he'd die.

"I won't lose anyone!" she whispered concentrating on her pure heart necklace. She activate one of its powers that would leave her drained, but would get her past the updraft. She teleported herself and the cages beneath the updraft near the falling Festus. Leo was trying to land him, but spotlights were blinding him. Using a last minute burst of speed she snagged Leo and landed on the ground before passing out.

Wonder Girl drifted in and out of consciences for the next several hours. Using her pure heart crystal normally didn't drain her this much, but after fighting several battles and carrying a portly satyr for miles she was tired. She could vaguely make out what was happening as they dragged her body into a mansion. She thought she heard Ulysses try to tear a new one for Coach Hedge when he attacked her semi consciences form. She tried to force herself to wake, but something was whispering for her to remain silent and just listen. She heard her companions talking to Midas. _The king is still a jerk_ she thought seeing he had no regrets for turning his daughter into gold. She sensed when he turned Leo and Piper into statues and he was moving in to turn her. That's when the voice, told her the time to act was now!

Her eyes sprang open and she kicked off the couch tying up his hands with her golden lasso. She smirked as he tried to turn the rope gold and failed, "My lasso is already gold your Highness it's not affected by your powers."

"Very astute girl. You're not like the others are you? I wonder what my patron will think when I bring your to her as a statue," Midas chuckled. Wonder Girl glared at him pulling tighter on the lasso activating its powers

"Who is your patron?"

"Gaia! What how did you?"

"Who else is working for her?"

"I know only that Lycaon and his pack are guarding the Goddess Hera. I suspect she has another goddess on her side no idea who ugh."

"You're lying! My pure heart necklace can detect lies and my lasso will get the truth out of you one way or another," Wonder Girl snarled. She was determined to find out where Hera was, but Midas had other ideas. Midas smiled and grabbed her lasso dragging her closer to touch her. She put up a bit of resistance, but knew he was stronger with the more gold near him. She let go of the rope watching as he tumbled into the battle between Lit and Jason. Jason was winning thanks to his Roman battle training, but Midas probably would cause trouble. Time to take out the heavy hitter. She reached into her pack and pulled out a gold apple carved with the words, To the Fairest. "Hey Lit catch!"

Lit dropped his weapons and caught the memorizing golden apple. "Oh this must be for me because I'm the fairest fighter."

"Give that to me! All the gold in this house belongs to me!"

"Its mine" "No its mine!" the two were so busy arguing they didn't notice Jason getting into position. The minute Lit was a gold statue he used his lighting powers to zap the ceiling causing running water to turn the statues back to normal. Hedge finally showed up and they escaped.

"What kind of apple causes people to fight like that? It didn't even look that tasty!" Hedge muttered. They had just turned Leo and Piper back into people and were continuing on their quest. They had been talking about the weirdness of the Gods and Piper's dad when Wonder Girl's little trinket was brought up. The aggressive satyr was still not sure about this girl. She had the scents of gods all over her, but not_ in_ her exactly.

"Eris, Discordia in Roman was the daughter of Hera and Zeus according to some others say her parents were Enyo and Zeus either way she caused strife wherever she went include the wedding of Thetis where her Apple of Discord led to the Trojan War. I figured a greedy man like Midas would want the apple at any cost."

"Good strategy using the gold against them. Almost Roman in your analysis of the situation."

"Thanks, but I have something to tell you. When I had Midas trapped in my lasso I used its power to force him to tell me the truth about some stuff."

"Your lasso can do that?" Piper asked staring at enchanted rope. She was thankful Wonder Girl hadn't forced it around to get the truth out, but let her tell the secret herself. "What else can you and your armor do? Oh you can't tell us right now can you?" 

"It's not right to keep secrets from the team! How do we know your are friend or foe! Maybe I should kill you now!"

"Use your brains Hedge if I was your enemy I would have done something by now. I promise when were safe I can reveal all my secrets, but now is not the time. Sometimes it's important to keep secrets now I know who the patron is, but right now we have to worry about oh no they here!" Wonder Girl said fearfully as a monstrous wolf pack surrounded the five of them.

The wolves were huge bigger then Great Danes with coal black fur caked in snow and ice. They had long fangs and red eyes and blood dripped from a recent kill. The pack inched closer ready to snap at them until Jason barked at them in Latin. It seemed to calm down the group a bit, but then they advanced again. All of them dropped into a fighting stance when the pack parted to reveal a man covered in furs. His frame was lithe and muscular, but he had pail skin tightly stretched over his skull and fangs and blood red eyes boring into Jason with absolute hatred. "_Ecce filli Romani."_

"Speak English wolf man!" Hedge bellowed.

"Tell your faun to minds his tongue or I'll eat him first. His studied the group nostril twitching. He looked very confused by Wonder Girl and her owl and spoke slowly, "A child of Aphrodite, a son of Hephaestus along with a faun. Joined by a child of Rome, Lord Jupiter no less. I'm surprised you haven't killed each other yet. Have you been the one responsible female? Our patron never mentioned you would be here."

"Your patron Gaia isn't aware of my presences quite yet Lycaon," Wonder Girl remarked enjoying the surprise and fear in his red eyes. "You seem surprised that I know who you are and about your patron. Thank Midas for giving me the heads up. Now why don't you tell us where your guarding Hera and whose been helping you and I won't add your pelt to my collection?"

"So you may have figured out a few things girl, but your friends and you will still die. That girl failed to kill Lord Jupiter's son so now his blood will be spilled at the Wolf House by my comrade. It will be a glorious thing adding that place to my territory and creating such a sacrilege there Gaia will be able grow stronger. Now let's kill the extras shall we? Attack!"

Ulysses launched himself from Wonder Girl and racked his talons drawing blood. He lost a few tail feathers as the wolves snapped at him. One leapt at his mistress, but she used the silver bracelets to deflect. The wolf howled in pain. Hedge was charging forward when Leo used his fire powers to create a ring of protection. "Ah how am I suppose to kill them this way?" 

"Forget about we need a plan! Do you have anymore silver?" Piper demanded. Wonder Girl shook her head the bracelets wouldn't be enough. "Leo how much longer can you keep this up?" 

"No much longer I'm running out of gasoline!"

"Jason can you use lightning against them?"

"No the storm is interfering with my powers! We'll think of something!"

"Give up son of Jupiter! My pack will feast on your bones for dinner and then we'll ugh al what are you doing?" Lycaon questioned as everyone finally took notice of Wonder Girl. She had a small rainbow flag and was waving about drenching the pack and Lycaon in rainbow tie dye.

"Oh I'm just sending a message to the cavalry to let them know where we are in this storm. They should be arriving in five, four three, two, one," she said as shower of silver arrows shot through injuring the pack and Lycaon. He took one in the hand before dropping it. Growling he glared hatefully at the group. "This isn't over! We'll meet again!" he vanished leaving the group to greet the Hunters of Artemis. As Wonder Girl took a look at her partner she wondered how everyone was doing back home.

Back in her reality Lucas was attempting to keep his best friend from going crazy. "Would you please stop pacing your wearing a hole in the floor literally!"

"I can't help it I'm worried for Athena! She could be killed or eaten! No worse she could find a new boyfriend!" Gordon wailed.

"She's only been gone two days she's known you for nearly a year and half. Give her a break she's not going to stray from you."

"We don't know how long she's been gone there! I'm still worried about her getting hurt!"

"She's the Princess of the Amazons, a Crystal Carrier, and a heroine. She knows how to take care of herself and her Gods gave her protection. I promise you if things get bad we'll find a way there. My girl Max knows tons of spells she'll find one to get us there and if that fails J'osse and her can build something to get us there okay. Just relax," Lucas told him. He hoped Athena returned soon or this speedster would literally run out of steam.


	4. Heroes vs Giants

Wonder Girl was standing next to three friends and Hedge as they overlooked Aeolus palace grounds. After being reunited with his sister Thalia the team had picked up some useful information on Jason's past and how he had disappeared. After telling the Hunters where Hera was and who was responsible for the latest threat they agreed to head to the Wolf House to hold it until the heroes could get there. Right now they needed the wind god's help on getting information about Gaia's supporters and where Enceladus was holding Piper's dad's prisoner. Hedge took a snack break as Mellie escorted them inside the palace to talk Aeolus.

"Remember, we're dealing with a God who's not rational. If we want to procure the information we need we have to play along with his madness," she advised.

"Isn't that putting us in more danger? Shouldn't we try to reason with him?" Piper questioned. She had revealed everything about her father and Enceladus after Wonder Girl had explained who the dirt lady was. Hedge had told the group about the peril the world would be in if Gai fully awakened and stressed the importance of putting her back to sleep. The sooner they found her dad and rescued Hera the better. Still watching the crazy god controlling the weather trying to please all the gods she was beginning to wonder if he could help them.

"Now that's over with Mellie why did you bring the demigods here? I thought I wanted them all destroyed! That's what the voice in my head said," Aeolus boomed at the wind nymph. It was amazing she didn't crumble at the sight of the man, but she was a strong aura.

"They brought us some rogue storm spirits sir. What do you want me to do with them?"

"Oh they did that's great! Now you nasty little creatures go back to confinement okay? Mellie send out chocolates to all demigods wait that's to much just forget it. So is there anything else I should know?"

"Well they're from Olympus sir."

"Wonderful! Zeus sent me his son to help renegotiate my contract! It's been what three thousand years since Zeus made me master of the winds. Not that I'm ungrateful I'm not! But really, my contracts vague! Obviously I'm immortal, but master of winds is a bit confusing. Am I nature spirit, demigod or a god? I want to be a god because the benefits are so much better so let's start there!"

"Dude do you think we came to promote you?" Leo asked incredulously.

"You did amazing! I have so many biographies about me perhaps you read my most famous one_ Gone With the Wind?" _

"Um sir that's not about," Piper started to say when Mellie shook her head.

"Um sir I may be Jupiter's son, but I'm not here to promote you. My friends and are on a quest and need info."

"Demigods it's always about you! I'm always helping especially Aenus the first of your demigod line! He escaped Troy founded Rome! That conflict was very demanding on me. Juno was all "Aeolus destroy Aenus boat for me please" and then Neptune "no don't destroy the boats" and back and forth I got a monstrous headache for a week because of them! Why can't I have two aspects to deal with the madness of this job?"

"Aeolus we just want some information. We heard you're the best," Piper said calmly, but the God was lost to his madness. That's when Wonder Girl stepped forward. She was poised and graceful as she clasped her hands together and bowed before the mad god.

"Oh great god Aeolus, son of Hippotas and father of Alcyone, ea goddess of calm and tranquility and whose name means, "calm between the storms" we seek your council only because you are the wisest of all air deities. You who command the winds themselves have gathered information from all over the world. You helped my partner's here namesake Ulysses on his quest. Granted he may not have listened fully to your warning, but that is nature of mortals. The sons of Jupiter and Hephaestus and daughter of Aphrodite and I the champion of gods humbly ask for you help. We seek to find what has been lost and the location of Piper's father and lastly learn who is helping Gaia, daughter of Chaos. So please give us a halcyon and assist us."

"Your friend is very good with her words. She spoke so elegantly and acted with such dignity she could be mistake for a princess," Mellie whispered to Piper. Piper had to agree and even Leo and Jason seemed impressed by how well Wonder Girl had handled the mad god.

"Hmm I like you even though my winds can't seem to find any information on you it's almost as if you appeared out of thin air! Every time my winds try to bring news about you it seems like something kills them. Still since you remind me of my beautiful daughter I help. Maybe Juno crazy scheme of hers won't end it bloodshed with you keeping the piece. Piper, Leo I believe these belong to you. Remember whatever's lost to the winds eventually returns," Aeolus told them.

Piper was happy to have the photo of her father and her. Leo was stunned to have his picture back and wondered what it had to do with anything, but the way Wonder Girl was looking at it must be key to their success. "Thank you my King you have returned what was lost. Now we seek the lair of Enceladus and the names of those helping Gaia."

"Why would you want that information? That Giant doesn't watch my show and any ally keeping Hera imprisoned is bound to be bad news!"

"Sir he's got my father. Its very important if we get him back quickly!"

"Also if you help us rescue the Queen of the Gods she'll be so grateful you'll earn your promotion!" Leo added.

"It would be nice if you could get us there as well," Jason added.

"We can help with that. We're always sending helpful winds," Mellie started to say.

"Mellie quiet I should fire you for letting them in here under false pretenses, but I'm feeling generous right now and with the backing of your godly parents why not help! Have that location in a second!"

As they waited for the Aeolus to come up with the info Hedge came back and started flirting with Mellie much to Leo and Piper's disgust. Jason sided up to Wonder Girl who was still looking tense and her owl was looking around agitated. "Um you were incredible. The way you handled his madness, flattered him and even managed to get what you wanted from him. How did you do that? I mean I don't think I could speak like that,"

"All good leaders command respect Jason and you do well with leading and advising our friends. Have confidence in your abilities. Jason, grab a hold of Piper. A storm is about to break loose."

Jason did as he was told and good thing. After Aeolus gave them the location of Enceladus in the Bay Area the mysterious cold voice told him to destroy them. If it wasn't for Mellie's helping them out and their abilities to fly they would have died. Instead Mellie deposited them safely in California near Mount Diablo. Hedge and Wonder Girl decided to wait for the trio to walk up before continuing on the quest. Pulling out some cash from her pack she bought some food and milk to drink while they waited.

"You're certainly a strange one. Where Hera plucked you from you've been a big help."

"Not as much as I wanted to be Hedge. Gaia is a daughter of Chaos a primal force of nature. Her siblings Erebus and Nyx are just as dangerous if ticked off. I mean she's responsible for many of the minor gods and goddess including Hypnosis, Thantos, and Nemesis and the Fates. They might help their aunt out if asked to. This is so confusing! We need to more information about the relations between force gods and Olympians past and current!"

"Good luck with that Satyr have enough troubles keeping track of their own goat herds how are you going to track down every major and minor god and determine the relationships of the past and how the affect the future?"

"Believe me if there's a way I will do it. Something tells me my quest depends on a lot more then guiding these three to Hera safely. Hmm do you smell that? Its smells of roses and myrtle. What the?"

"Mother!" Piper exclaimed. They were all dressed up really nice and clean thanks to Aphrodite. Piper was wearing a lovely turquoise dress with black leggings and leather boots along with her charm bracelet and snowboarding jacket with fancy hair. Leo had on a collarless white shirt, pinstripe pants and suspenders black leather boots, Rayburrns and the tool belt plus a porkpie hat. Jason was wearing a fresh purple shirt, new shoes and jeans. Hedge was a kaleidoscopic mess of colors and clothes. Wonder Girl outfit surprised them. She wore gold sandal boots, a white chiffon style dress with delicate silver drape wrapped around her arms. Her hair was coifed on the top of her head.

"Whoa we all look stunning, but you're a knock out model! Your boyfriend must treat you well!" Leo blurted out causing her to blush.

"You're embarrassing me Leo, but we don't have a lot of time. While I was ordering breakfast I bought a local paper. Today's the solstice! If we don't rescue Hera by the midnight the world will end."

"We won't let that happen! Thalia can handle Lycaon and the threats at the Wolf House for awhile. We need to get Piper's dad back and slay Enceladus," Jason said.

"But how do we get to Mount Diablo when it's too dangerous to travel by land? No offense, Jason and you don't look strong enough to carry all three of us up the mountain," Leo stated.

"Guys, I can't ask you to come with me! You'll die! You should go save Hera I'll think of something."

"Piper we're you friends we stick together no matter what."

"Let's go kill us a giant!"

It was a treacherous trip for the group. First there taxi got stuck in the dirt and then they nearly sank into the earth as they climbed up Mount Diablo. Each step was harder then the last, but finally Jason saw smoke rising from a football sized depression in the earth. They hid and looked over from a ridge below. Tree harvesters and a various pieces of equipment had fallen dozens of trees to make a giant purple bonfire. Enceladus was busy stoking the fire and chanting. He was at least thirty feet tall with bronze skin clad in bronze flame designed armor with messed up face with white eyes and dreadlock hair. From the waist down he was more reptilian. The legs were scaly green with dragon like claws. He carried a flag pole sized spear.

"Look!" Piper whimpered in fear. Tied up on the other side of the bonfire was Piper's dad. He didn't look to badly beaten up, but there was no way to tell for certain from this distance. "Dad!"

"Come on there are five us six if you count the bird. We can rush in their and overpower him easily!" Hedge whispered urgently.

"Did you miss the fact he's thirty feet tall and can crush us with one foot?"

"This isn't time for the strength of a person, right now its time for strength of individual, to believe in our own power to formulate a plan to beat him. I have never fought giants, but my mother fought a female with the ability to grow ow stupid mask! The point is we need a plan. So praetor Jason what is you plan?"

"What do you mean I'm not the leader? I don't have any battle experience!"

"Sure you do you just don't remember it dude, but throughout this quest you've proven yourself a capable leader. We trust you with our lives Jason, just tell us what to do," Leo told him.

"Hmm a distraction is our best chance to rescue Piper's dad. Wonder Girl and I will engage Enceladus head on drawing his attention. Piper you head for your dad, Hedge and Ulysses will protect you. Leo, use your gadget to take control of all the construction equipment and use it against Enceladus or any minions he might have. Keep on your toes everyone. We might not make it out alive, but remember there is no dishonor in death."

"With that comforting thought let's go kick some giant ass!" Hedge said.

The plan was sound and they were all in position when things started to fall apart. Hedge was hurrying Piper and Leo towards their targets while Ulysses flew overhead scanning for trouble. Jason had summoned his lance and Wonder Girl floated in the air her lasso at the ready. "Giant! We have come to defeat you!"

"Surrender Enceladus and I promise your end will be swift and merciful," Wonder Girl called out.

"Now why would you want to do that? We should club him senseless!" Hedge wailed, before Piper hit him on the head, but it was already too late. Enceladus had seen them all and was laughing at their pitiful resistance.

"How refreshing to see a funny satyr. I must remember that when the world belongs to us to keep you alive for comedy relief. You are such a clownish being."

Hedge shouted breaking away from Piper and charging the beast despite protest. The giant simply slammed his spear in the ground creating a shockwave that knocked them all to their feet. Hedge was knocked out as the others crawled to their feet once more. "Piper Mclean I'm a being of my word. Betray your friends and swear your loyalty to Gaia and your father goes free. We don't need him. Don't even think of trying to trick me, I who may be the smallest of my brethren was created to destroy Athena, I'm the anti Athena there's no way to defeat me. Also before you get any brilliant ideas son of Hephaestus observe!" he roared.

The group tensed as out of the forest ugly ogres appeared. Seven foot tall men with six arms and wearing only dirty loincloths. "May I introduce you to my Gengenees, lesser children of my mother. They fought and nearly destroyed Jason now they'll get another chance."

"Where Yason! We kill Yason good!"

"Its foolish to fight us Piper just give in now. There's nothing a weak girl like you can do."

"Wrong Enceladus! My sister Piper is as strong and powerful as her Mother and brave as her father is!"

"You dare speak interloper? Whoever you are you have caused my mother much pain. I shall personally see to it you are delivered to her and destroyed."

"I don't fear you and neither do my friends! If the great and powerful goddess Athena can spear you and bury you under Sicily we can do the same. Am I right Piper?"

"Wonder Girl is right! I won't let you hurt anyone I love anymore! Attack!" The friends took one look at each other and knew what to do.

Leo ran like a storm spirit springing ahead of the Earthbound jumping into the crane toppling two burning logs onto two of them sending them away for a while. Leo activated the blade going after one of the dumber Earthborn slicing in half. "Oh yeah!"

"Bad vroom vroom!" the Earthborn shouted.

"Want more?" Leo challenged only to half boulders hurled at him. He had to abandon the harvester and was trying to activate the dozer when his favorite owl landed on one of the Earthborn and started pecking its eyes out.

"Get off birdy!" The earthborn tried to pry Ulysses off, but he was stuck tight. His brethren tried to help by throwing rocks at the bird, but he just hopped onto their heads pecking at their eyes. He let out triumph screech when they were blinded.

"Thanks Ulysses now time to bulldoze the rubble!" Leo shouted his gadget giving life to the machine. The Earthborn may have been blind, but they could still hear pretty well and were hurling boulders at the machine and Piper who was struggling to cut her dad free. She ignored the pain and finally freed her dad.

Piper was dragging her dad to safety when the Earthborn charged. The bulldozer ran over two, but the third stopped it with giant well placed rock. He went after Piper who pulled out Katoptris dropping her dad. In a rage of fury she swiftly cut off all his limbs and stabbed him in the heart causing him to dissolve. Ulysses and Leo hurried over to see if she was okay. She was breathing heavily, but the fire never left her eyes. "No one hurts the ones I love."

"Glad you're on our side. I hope Jason and Wonder Girl are doing okay."

Jason and Wonder Girl were doing the best they could against Enceladus, but it was not that easy. Jason rolled away from Enceladus avoiding his spear and grazing the thick hide and drawing gold ichor. He managed to avoid more strikes, but Enceladus was picking up on his pattern growling angry, "I'm not some minor monster boy! I am a giant born to destroy gods! Your little gold toothpick can't harm me!"

Wonder Girl started flying around the giants legs tying them up with her lasso. Her pure heart necklace was glowing brightly as she pulled the rope taunt doubling her natural strength, "Goddess give me strength!" she prayed as he she pulled with all her might. Enceladus started to pitch forward and Jason was moving in to strike when the earth literally pushed him back up. Her lasso came undone and she was sent tumbling through the sky as Jason was injured in the arm and nearly stumbled over a burning log. He managed to fight against the earth holding him down leading the giant towards the edge of the clearing.

"The mighty Jason Grace," Enceladus taunted. "Yes, we know about you, son of Jupiter. The one who led the assault on Mount Othrys. The one who single handedly slew the Titan Krios and toppled the black throne."

"What are you talking about? " Jason asked, but that small distraction cost him dearly as the giant spat fire at him. Smoke was billowing all around him as he raced forward faking a strike only to roll between the giant's legs to hit him in the small of the back only to have the giant's spear snap his lance in half. A golden light of intense energy struck the both of them blinding and confusing them. Jason struggled to get up, but his legs felt like lead and Enceladus was on the move. He leapt across the crater and raised his spear above Jason chest. "Now my first sacrifice to Gaia!"

"NO! I won't let you!" Wonder Girl shouted angrily speeding in like a bullet deflecting the spear with one bracelet and grabbing it with her other hand breaking the point off. She started pounding Enceladus forcing him back refusing to let him get close to Jason. She did a spin kick trying to knock the wind out of the giant when he grabbed her with both hands and started squeezing the life out of her. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Wonder Girl!" Jason shouted.

"Let her go you big jerk!" Leo shouted sending one of the machines crashing into Enceladus. The hydraulic ax was burying in his breast plate, but the giant just used his girth to slide it off. "Oh come on! What does it take to kill him?"

"Foolish mortals! No god or demigod can kill me!"

"Only both," Jason whispered. "Leo I have a plan, but I need your help!"

"You got it!"

"What about Wonder Girl? She needs help now!" Piper shouted. Their guide was struggling to break free and starting to turn blue. It looked like she wouldn't make it when that crescent moon and star necklace of hers started radiating power. "What in the name of the Gods?"

Wonder Girl felt a rush of energy radiating from her necklace. The energies of the minor goddess flooded the giant's body causing him to change a rainbow of colors and scream as paralysation hit. Squinting she could see the forms of minor goddess such as the Roman Goddess of Organs Carnea, Goddess of Menstruation Mena, and the Greeks Eras, Goddess of Dew and Praxidice Goddess of Oaths stealing her captor's power weakening him enough that he let her go. A quick glance down told her one star point was dark, but the remainder and crescent still gleamed showing she could call on that power five more times. "Leo, Jason now!"

Both rushed in and acted quickly. Leo tied him down and Jason jumped on top of the beast praying for his father's help. Storm clouds gathered and a bolt of lighting passed through Jason striking the giant and opening a chasm sucking the giant back underground. He went down cursing and saying they would all die when they destroyed the gods at their roots. Finally it was over.

"Praise Hera that it's over, but we don't have a lot of time. We need to get to the Wolf House and rescue Hera."

"What about my father? We need to get him somewhere safe where he can recover," Piper said. Suddenly the sounds of helicopter could be heard as one neared the smoking crater as Hedge woke up. All of them looked at each other and knew what needed to be done.

A few hours later they were flying towards the Wolf House in their own personal helicopter. Hedge had agreed to watch Piper's dad while they went to aid Thalia and the Hunters in rescuing Hera. They had passed near the bay area upsetting Jason a bit, but now they were all ready to fulfill the prophecy. Wonder Girl, chiffon dress had been shredded so she was back in her armor. She gave Jason the last of her Roma weapons a lance and shield to defend himself. He had confronted her about what she knew and how she had hurt Enceladus with her necklace. Her answers about the necklace were satisfying, but not the ones about him. She insisted that in time the truth would come. That's all he got as a snow storm grounded their copter they bailed right before it crashed.

It was chaos as hunters battled Earthborn and wolves. Storm raged all around them making it hard to see. Thalia emerged from the chaos shooting one of her arrows into the Earthborn. "Thank goodness you're here the monsters keep reforming as fast as we kill them. We took this place and tried to free Hera when the snowstorm and monsters came out of nowhere. I can't believe I led my friends into this trap! Anyways we need to hurry Porphryion is minutes from being reborn and we can't get Hera out of the cage. She's at her weakest right now."

"Then there's no time to waste. If we're to preserve this spot for Jason's demigod line and stop Gaia from waking up then we have work to do," Wonder Girl instructed. They hurried into the basement and were created with the strangest sight any of them had seen. Two larger rocky and earthy tendrils were wrapped around a body and cage containing a dark haired woman in a shawl and black dress.

"Hola Tia! Little bit of trouble?"

"Don't mock me Leo Valdez as if I'm a machine get me out of here!" Hera shouted.

"We tried everything to get her out, but maybe you can Leo. I don't see a reason to."

"Thalia Grace when I get out of here I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Thalia opened her mouth to retort when Wonder Girl stepped between the two glaring at them. "Enough! Thalia, I know you don't like her much and my queen I can see there is no love for this girl in your eyes, but the balance of maybe more then one world is at stake so I would kindly ask you two to put your difference aside until after this crises has passed. Thalia, your Hunters need you right now okay go help them. Now my queen is there anyway we can stop the transfer of your power into Porphryion to stop him from rising?"

"It seems that you are a true champion of the gods my child. I'm glad that you were sent to guide them. There is nothing to stop Gaia from transferring my power into her reborn child. He'll rise and destroy us all including me for I will never be his."

"Can't she just blow up the cage?" Leo asked still looking it over.

"Use you head Leo I chose you for your intelligence. A god's power is useless when trapped. I had to beg me the queen of gods beg for my freedom from Hephaestus when trapped me in a gold cage."

"Sounds fair, okay stop giving me that eye give a second hmm. Hey I got an idea! Piper I'm going to need your help with this. Jason, Wonder Girl do you think you could buy us some time?" Leo asked.

Suddenly a cold breeze blew in and the walls become covered in ice, storm spirits swirled around them in delight and wolves started baying as the group ready for battle. Jason eyes were stormy as popsicle version of Thalia was deposited at his feet. "Whoever did this I'll kill you!" The ranks parted and the beautiful and icy cold Khione stepped forward. "_Bon soir, mes amis. _Alas, son of Hephaestus you time, but that is not one tool you have."

"I should have suspected you Khione, daughter of Boreas and Oreithyia, sister to Klepotra, Zetes and Kalais. This treachery is nothing new for you. After all you tried to drown you son by Poseidon, Eumolpos, to avoid trouble with daddy. Why shouldn't you join forces with one of the most primordial mothers to upset the balance of the world? Maybe then you can really make a name for yourself and get back at the world huh?" Wonder Girl remarked, surprising them with a bit of info they hadn't known before.

Khione seemed unnerved by her remarks her jaw twitching. "I watch you tongue child! You may have escaped our detection and helped guide these demigods, but I assure you any power that you posses pales in comparison to mine!"

"You're the ally that we've trying to pin down. You wanted us dead in Quebec, but daddy wouldn't do it so you've been using storms against, passing messages between your forces, trapping Hera here!" Piper accused her angrily

"You D ranked Goddess I'll have you chained up and turned in a cockroach for what you've done!"

"Spare me Hera the time for Gaia and her forces to rise is now! With Jason blood spilled here and the bodies of you two the war among the demigod's lines will break out. You'll be so busy fighting one another Gaia will have free reign to destroy the Gods at their roots. I'll frost the Acropolis for failure to worship me!" Khione said.

"Not going to happen ice queen, I've mortal ice users who pack more of a punch than you do. Hera's plan will come to fruition I'll help make sure of that. As my friends like to say its time to get this party started. Leo melt her royal ass until she's nothing, but slush! In the name of the Gods we fight for victory!" Wonder Girl shouted and the battle began anew.

It was a blur of activity as the four of them sprang into action. Piper was moving with the grace and speed of a season warrior stabbing and slicing the Earthborn into tiny pieces. Jason blocked the storm spirits with his shield and injured others with his javelin before taking control of the horse spirit Tempest. Leo was battling Khione his fire power against her snow and ice. His powers were getting a boost from an item Wonder Girl had pulled out of her satchel. A scale with pictures of the seasons belonging to the Horae Goddess of the Seasons and Natural Order was hovering in the air tilted in their favor protected by Ulysses. Spring and summer breezes were warming up the air up and Khione found her powers weakened as a form of justice for her betrayal. The snow goddess screamed in anger hurling ice daggers at the item in attempt to turn the tide only to have a tiara smash into her jaw breaking it curtsey of Wonder Girl who was up to her arms in wolves. This was her element and she was thrilled as she slain, tossed, and generally beat the wolves around her.

"No! You can't win we're suppose to win! We're supposed to win!" Khione shouted angrily as she was burned by Leo. Her eyes frosted over, but she smiled as she turned to snow. "This victory means nothing! Your too late Porphryion is rising. Hera's plan will never work. The demigods will be at each other's throats!" With a cackle she vanished just before Leo's flaming hammers could strike her down.

"Focus guys, Porphryion is about to rise and we need to get Hera out of that cage now!" Jason commanded landing Tempest. Leo nodded and got to work plugging his saw into the horse and cutting the bars while Piper tried to lull the cage and Gain back into slumber. Ulysses was attempting to help by pecking at the bars. Suddenly the ground exploded as Porphryion burst free. He was taller and ripped then the previous giant and was clad in bronze armor with scaly dragon legs and lime bean green skin with long leaf green braided hair and weapons. His white eyes opened and he bellowed, "Alive! Praise Gaia!"

"Crap!" Wonder Girl whispered.

"Leo, you and Piper keep working on freeing Hera. Wonder Girl you and I have some giant ass to kick. Let's give Porphryion a 21ths century welcome Roman style," Jason commanded.

The two of them approach the giant projecting an air of goddess not even backing down when the giant licked his lips asking for who they were. Jason brandished his shield and javelin and spoke in a clear voice proclaiming who he was and Wonder Girl echoed his confidence proclaiming her title and who she was. The giant laughed and boasted his claims to fame, but neither warrior was showing fear.

"You have no chance against me. The Titans were bold to attack your home in New York, but ineffective. Gaia has provided her greatest children with the means to kill you Olympian completely by digging up your roots and burning them."

"No!" Hera gasped drawing his attention to her would be rescuers. Wonder Girl whistled drawing his attention back to them. "So if a demigod killed you before how powerful can you be?"

"Ha as if I would explain to you how to kill me. I was created to be Zeus replacement, born to destroy the lord of the sky and take everything he holds dear even his wife. If she doesn't consent I'll drain her of her powers until I'm invincible! I can handle stomping you two into oblivion along with your friends!" He stomped his feet causing all their enemies they had defeated to stir once more. "I have finished my boasting son of Jupiter and Champion of the Gods. What were you saying about destroying me?"

"I am the son of Jupiter!" Jason shouting as the winds stirred around him lifting him into the air. "I'm a child of Rome, consul to demigods, praetor of the First Legion!" He showed his tattoo to Porphryion who took a tiny step back. "I slew the Trojan Sea Monster, toppled the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios with my bare hands. I will kill you Porphryion and feed you to your wolves!"

"And I Champion of the Gods, guide of the demigod heroes shall undo the damage you've done to the Great Queen Hera!"

Jason launched himself on top of Porphryion arm racing forward and hurled the javelin into the giant's ear. Lighting struck the spear causing an explosion causing Jason to fall to the ground landing on his shield. Wonder Girl started smacking Porphryion lassoing his hands together and dragging him a few feet. Jason smashed his shield onto his scaly claws breaking one of them. The giant bellowed and ripped himself free from the lasso aiming his spear at the two heroes. "You want to play with lightning boy? I was created to destroy Zeus! I know what can kill you! I am all powerful!"

"Not yet I think its time to restore equilibrium!" Wonder Girl said playing one last card combining her two necklaces powers together. Porphryion screamed as blue pure heart crystal manipulated the flow of energy pulling it out of Porphryion into her, mixing it with the Goddess energies and then shining the power into Hera restoring her to full power just as Leo and Piper opened the cage. "Thank you champion now time to show you my wraith!"

"Another time!" Porphryion muttered angrily as he slammed his spear into the earth disappearing. His monsters started to panic and run for it, but Hera wasn't having it. "Cover your eyes my heroes!" They all did except for Jason who was nearly killed as Hera unleash the supernova of her true form.


	5. Athena's Tales

"Jason! Look what you did! It wasn't bad enough you stole him now you killed him as well!" Thalia shouted angrily tears streaming down her face. Piper was cradling her brother in his arms looking distraught at him.

"I told him not to look Thalia; it's not as if I wanted to kill my champion."

"You're a goddess Tia can't you just wave your hands or something to restore him?"

"Those who see the true form of a god die. There is nothing I can't do for him he's dead."

"No, he's not dead yet," Wonder Girl said kneeling down and feeling for a pulse. It was there, but very faint. Her mask was tingling telling her something. "His spirit and body have not yet separated we have a kairos, a window to save him, but only if we work together." She pressed Hades mark and a black light emanated before it a copy of her mask fell into her hands. She put the mask on Jason's face pressing the mark, "My mask has many powers. It can kill of my energies making me impossible to trace, enchant my face so my enemies have no idea who I am, but the rarest power is that of the death mask which keeps the spirit in the body for short period to prevent death. Thalia, your blood is need. Trickle a small amount in his mouth; he needs a fresh infusion of life. Leo, heat his body up its ice cold. Piper talk to him, your love can bring him back if you will is stronger then Hera's wraith."

"This won't work child what you attempting. It's impossible!"

"My queen things are only impossible if you stop believing in them. That's enough blood and Leo he's warm. Piper, you can do this."

"Jason, come back to me please. Wake up Jason!" Piper commanded. It worked as the death mask vanished and Jason sat up breathing hard. Leo hi five Wonder Girl and Thalia hugged her little brother while Hera looked at him amazement. "Impossible!"

"Ugh what happened?"

"Her Majesty The Loose Cannon nearly killed you!"

"That's it Thalia Grace I have endured your insults long enough. I will turn you into aardvark so help me!"

"Stop it you two," Piper spoke calmly and amazingly they stopped. Wonder Girl gave her a nod of encouragement. "Hera, Your Majesty, we couldn't have rescued you without the Hunters help. Thalia you would have never seen your brother again or I would never have met him without her help. Its time for you to make nice because we have bigger problems."

"I like your spirit Piper. Here, anytime you want to be a Hunter give me a call."

"You're very different from the other daughters of Aphrodite. I often wonder why I allowed you to stay in this quest knowing you were betraying your friends. I can see why now. You have proven we have to unite to stand strong against the biggest threat to all."

"Porphryion didn't melt like the rest of the baddies did he?"

"No, but by saving me you have prevent the destruction of this sacred places. He will return and only the might of both god and demigod can defeat him."

"Then their quest has ended for now and mine is just beginning. I may not understand all the lines of the prophecy, but I will guide and train them so both sides of demigods, Roman and Greek, will be ready for the coming battle. I can't promise you a victory my Queen, but vow to do what I can to prepare the demigods for their destiny. Its what I was born for."

"Well spoken champion, my counterpart did well in choosing you to aid in this fight. Perhaps my gamble will succeed. You may stay in my cabin and if any of your friends cross the divide they are welcome too. When you arrive await until all has been said before revealing your true name and story. The demigods will need time to adjust to what Jason remembers and Leo's plan, even Piper's cabin is going to get a make over."

"I'll go alert Annabeth and rendezvous back at Camp Half Blood. I may be a little late, but I promise you little brother we'll talk. Get them back safely."

"She will don't worry. Jason what happened in this place?"

"Its murky I don't recall everything clearly."

"You were given to me and here is where you received your destiny. Don't be angry Thalia and you had to be separated. Roman and Greek in the same house hold was a disaster waiting."

"Romans are left here to prove their worth to Lupa, the immortal wolf goddess who raised Romulus and Remus. I went to a different camp, but I don't have those memories aren't here."

"You have to regain them on your own my heroes. Your guide is right though one quest ends and another begins. Take care!" Hera said using her powers to teleport them back. It wasn't a smooth landing for any of them and Wonder Girl nearly fell into the fire pit. To say Chiron was unsure what to make of the questers story, but decided to wait another day before pressing their newest arrival.

Wonder Girl and Ulysses were settling into Hera's cabin looking out the window at her new friends. She smiled and Ulysses hooted as she saw Aphrodite's cabin carry Piper out on their shoulders. Looks like she had managed to wrestle command of the cabin from Drew, good for her. Farther away she spotted Leo it appeared he was going into the forest to prepare for his surprise. Next door Jason appeared to be meditating about what he was going to do at the meeting later. Turning around she finished unpacking her clothes, putting up some photos on the wall and helping set up stand for Ulysses to sleep.

"Its nice place isn't it Ulysses? We've made it and soon we'll get to tell our whole story to the kids here. It's going to be very hard to explain everything. What if they don't trust me?"

"They've trusted you up till this point even with my mask and you fear they won't understand you without it? What a contradiction you are my grandchild," a voice whispered in her mind.

"Are you really here or is this some remnant of your power talking to me?" Athena snapped angrily. She was tired and exhausted and in no mood for a lecture by her grandfather.

"Temper, child, remember. A part of me is always watching over to protect you from deathly harm as per our agreement. You've done well with those three, but to ensure their success you must train not only them, but this camp for the coming of the end. Are you ready for the challenge of your life?" Hades whispered one more time before his presence vanished. She started breathing again. "I don't care if we're related I don't like the vibes he gives off. I need to rest for a bit."

A couple hours later word had spread around the camp. The whole story of their quest, the existence of the Roman demigod camp, the threat to the Gods and now they had to build a warship to sail to retrieve Percy Jackson before something bad happened to him. Now everyone was settling in for the night. Thalia had arrived with a few of her Hunters and rumors were flying everywhere. The commotion stopped as Chiron and Wonder Girl stood at the head table looking at everyone expectantly

"Heroes I know that today has been filled with shock and amazement. We have a new enemy stronger than the Titans and it up to all of us to prepare the three we have here to join with four later to fulfill the prophecy. For now we celebrate the victory of Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez. They have said they couldn't have accomplished their goal without the help of their guide, a stranger from another world who showed them the path to victory. This Wonder Girl would like to take the time to explain her whole story, please be patient for this may take time," Chiron instructed his charges. He nodded as she stepped forward and made an offering to all the Gods before taking her place at the head of the tables.

She took a deep breath and gently removed her mask finally feeling free. The mask dissolved into a shower of sparks gently wrapping around her body. Piper was surprised how lovely she looked with her high cheek bones, dainty nose and beautiful emerald green eyes. "Many of you have asked for my name and if I am a demigod, the answer is no I was named for my patron Goddess, but I am not a demigod. My name is Princess Athena Thermyscara of the Amazons! Daughter of Queen Diana the former champion of the Gods known as Wonder Women and my spiritual father Tyson Bay, philanthropist and human rights activist! My grandmother is the great Queen Hippolyta who has lead and protected the Amazons since the beginning. My grandfather I was told and I truly believe is the Lord Hades of the Dead whose protection from deathly harm has kept me safe. My powers are blessing from my Gods for I was born to be their champion."

"Whoa that's an impressive lineage. Still I guess that explains how she knew how to fight," Leo said, whistling. The camp was murmuring trying to make sense of her words surprised by what she had to say.

"I know that you are shocked by this, but it is true. My world is different from this one. First of all it's a tiny fraction bigger to support many different countries, our technology is far more advance. There are hidden races such as Atlantiens and underground people who live with dinosaurs. Magic users are strong and powerful. We have people called metahumans, humans with genetics that grant them powers went exposed to the right circumstances as well as demigods! I have traveled to other worlds and my best friend is part alien. There are more gods out there then just ours. One thing that hasn't changed is there world needs heroes and believe me they come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. I fight villains, monsters, and aliens! I know all of this sounds incredible so I feel that the only way you'll truly understand and trust me to help train you for the coming battle is to show you," Athena said reaching into her pack and pulling out a glowing orb.

"This is a memory orb, a gift from the Titaness Mnemosyne, a Goddess who bestowed the gift of memory and reason to humans. Contained within this sphere are the memories of my mother, grandmother, their friends and many others along with mine. I wish to share them with you so you may understand. Please don't touch anything the memories can't harm you, but what is happening around you will seem real," She explained as the globe floated into the air suddenly shattering. Everyone screamed as rush of colors and energies transformed the eating pavilion until they were in the midst of a battle.

They started to get up and run when they realized nothing was going to hurt them so they sat back down. Warriors were fighting to death slaying innocent women and them Ares (a short blond hair man) and Harmonia (medium height blond and black hair woman) watched one in disgust and other happy at what he saw. "_Wonderful don't you believe so my child?"_

"_The senseless killing of million of females is not wonderful father! Women should be allowed to live in harmony and concord not be slaughtered."_

"_If women knew how to fight and were strong then perhaps they wouldn't be killed so easily!"_ "_Thank you father for you have just given me an idea. You will be known as the father of a race of warrior women who will charge into battle conquering lands, slaying monsters, and controlling men who would harm them, but I shall give them peace. I must speak to mother!"_

"Harmonia spoke with her mother Aphrodite and the other Goddess. They agreed that it was time for a change and to show the male gods just how strong a woman could be. They raised my home Paradise Island from the sea blessing and protecting it. Using the clay and sand on the beach they breathed in life into my sisters. We were blessed with enhanced strength, speed, agility and endurance making us fierce warriors. Throughout the ancient times they fought many battles, raided camps and slaying monsters only using men at first to increase their numbers when to many fell in battle," Athena narrated watching her grandmother lead her people.

"All was well until two things occurred. One you will hear more about later, but the second offense that forced us to exile ourselves permanently onto our island was Ares using his half brother Hercules to assault my grandmother and attempted steal away the armor that was bestowed to us by Hephaestus. So eventually we swore off men and lived our lives on Thermyscara, granted immortality from certain types of death as long as we remained true to our code and remained on the island. All was well for centuries until eventually my grandmother wanted a child so knowing the secret to breathing life she brought my mother to life." The entire camp watched as a beautiful blond hair queen cradled a clay baby sculpture to her chest. Cupping the babe's face she breathed live into the statue and slowly the clay fell away revealing the flesh of baby with black hair and blue eyes. The Queen was pleased cooing at the baby calling her little sun and stars. She took her to the Temple of the Goddess where she was greeted by an augur and the Goddesses. The augur prophesized a great destiny for the little princess and each of the Goddess bestow wonderful powers including the gift of flight. They watched her train and grow into a powerful warrior. At same time on the edges of the memory they say important events happening to the world amazed how much it was the same and different. Until that faithful day when Princess Diana ignored her mother's warning and became Wonder Woman.

_Diana and Hippolyta were astride their horses gazing out at the rough seas. Diana whispered for her horse to be steady. "These omens don't bode well mother. Mankind appears to be facing its darkest hour."_ "_Then it will have to face it alone."_ "_How can you say that?"  
_

"_What happens beyond these shores is not our concern. Here on Thermyscara the Gods will protect us."_

_But that didn't sit well with Diana who feared that mankind wouldn't survive. Later that night she snuck into the Temple of Athena and prayed to her patron Goddess for wisdom as she adorned the sacred armor and left. Mankind was indeed facing its greatest hour as invaders from outer space tried to blot out the son and destroy humanity. Wonder Woman worked well with the Justice League and with her help they managed to save the world forming the Justice League. _ _Wonder Woman didn't return home for months and when she did she was stunned by what she saw. All her sisters and mother were petrified by an evil sorcerer named Felix Faust who was searching for relics that would lead him to ultimate knowledge. He came to Thermyscara to find the first piece. He forced Wonder Woman and her friends to steal the remaining pieces which were guarded by powerful enchantments. It wasn't until Batman reveled Faust past and what he wanted that Diane looked frightened. _

_She revealed the history of Hades and Tartarus._ "_Long ago Hades and mother where involved. Hades was unhappy with his brother so he tricked my mother into helping him open the gates to Olympus so he could lead the Titans on an attack it. The Gods prevailed and Zeus cast Hades into the eternal pit for all eternity. For her unwitting role my mother was charged with guarding the gateway for all time. Its only key was broken up and scattered." _

"_So these relics are part of this ancient key?" J'onne said._

"_But why would Faust want it?" Flash asked._

"_Only one reason," Batman said assembling the key. "He intends to use it."_

"_Where is this gateway?" Superman demanded. _ "_Beneath Thermyscara."_

"_Diane you can't give him the key."_ "_If I don't my mother and my sisters will remain petrified!" _

"_If you do it could mean the end of the world. What are you going to do?" _

The entire camp was hooked as they watched Wonder Woman break the most sacred code of the Amazons and bring men to her beloved island in attempt to stop Faust. He escaped with the key and opened the door revealing Hades who was very different then theirs. Hades betrayed Faust turning him old and the Justice League fought a fierce battle where Wonder Woman broke the key and saved her mother from Hades clutches after he was sent back to the Pit. For her efforts she was banished for breaking the rules. It was heartbreaking. Still she was her mother again some time later in a tale that seemed to touch some of the Hunters.

A rouge Amazon named Arisa had left the island and had gather supervillians to help her steal ingredients for a plague that would kill men. Hawkgirl's investigation told them of how as a little girl Arisa home country was destroyed by war and the ship carrying her to safety was attacked by pirates and how she survived ending up on the island where the Amazons raised her and magically empowered her with strength. She believed that she was carrying out the code of the Amazons to its most logical extent, but Hippolyta didn't and tried to stop her only to end up chained up as the stealth fighter flew over the oceans ready to release her poison all over the globe until the Queen revealed something that shook everyone to its core.

"_After your ship sank you must have lost consciences. You surely would have drowned if the ship's captain hadn't pulled you to safety. Valiantly he struggled to keep you alive until he reached Thermyscara, but the effort was too much for his heart. His final resting place is a simple unmarked grave. He is the only man to ever be buried on Thermyscara. So you see for all your hatred of men it turns out you owe your life to one."_

Those words stuck with the campers as they watched the League go back in time to World War Two to put right what Vandal Savage had screwed up. Athena was smiling as she watched her mother and Steve Trevor kissed. It was a nice moment to show a woman still could feel love when she was raised to despise men. In truth most Amazons were bisexual, but that wasn't something the campers needed to know.

Wonder Woman went on many other adventures from rescuing the Queen of Kasina from the clutches of the immortal Vandal Savage, fighting the Justice Lord Version of her who was a dictator and evil, to being possessed by a strange gem. All their adventures were amazing, but what really struck them is that Athena's mother understood betrayal and how hard it was to forgive someone after Hawkgirl's people nearly blew up the Earth just because they wanted to open a hyperspace bypass to get at their hated enemies and didn't care they would kill billions of people.

One of Athena's favorite's stories and memories belonging to her mother had all the campers even the ones from Hypnos cabin laughing and watching with amusement as Morgan Le Fay turned GL, Batman, Superman, and her into little eight year olds so they could stop her son Modred. Even Chiron had to admit those eight year olds were pretty cute and powerful. It was also obvious that Wonder Woman had a thing for Batman and Superman was clueless.

Leo finally understood the comment Athena had made on their quest in the next story. Ares and Hephaestus cabins were in an uproar when they saw their fathers respectfully and how they were portrayed. Ares wanted to use Annihilator to start a magnificent war in Kazina and kill a bunch of people while Hephaestus built the thing. A talk between two of them opened possibilities up for the cabins.

"_I like your mother and I built her that armor, but you look prettier in it," Hephaestus told her._

"_I didn't come to talk about my armor. There's an armored suit in Kazina that is fighting that needs no wearer and bears you mark."_

"_The Annihilator."_

"_Then you did build it."_

"_Who else makes such fine craftsmanship? Ares liked it."_

"_Ares! Of course. How do you stop it?"_

"_Aw you did know to ask. I always leave a small weakness in each of my creations. An Achilles heel if you would. It's so no one ever gets to powerful. You know what they say only Zeus is perfect."_

"_What's the Annihilator weakness?"_ "_Now I can't go telling you that can? You wouldn't want me mentioning the flaw in your armor?" Wonder Woman grabbed him by the throat and was going to smack him when he chuckled. _

_"With an attitude like that you'll never figure it out."_

Annabeth words rang true when it was discovered that the secret was that rage powered the suit much like it did Ares. When the two sides stopped fighting the machine just powered down.

Piper finally also understood why Medea had ticked Athena off so much in that store when they saw Circe turn her mother into a pig because she swore not to get revenge on Hippolyta for locking her up for thousands of years. It took Batman singing a sad blues song to undo the spell before her mother was killed. Jason's eyes perked up as he saw how an incident with a petty time travel nearly erased Athena from the timeline only to be restored showing.

Athena tensed as everyone watched her mother's memories of the incident titled The Balance. Hermes had arrived to give Wonder Woman the orders from Zeus to restore Hades to his throne after Faust had taken his revenge and took over. With Shayera's nth metal mace and Hippolyta unlocking the secret of the armor she went into the pit, freeing Hades and stopping Faust only to learn something that didn't sit right with her.

"_But stop calling me my child."_

"_My dear didn't you ever wonder who your father was?"_

"_I don't have a father. My mother sculpted me out of clay and breathed life into me."_

"_Your mother and _I_ sculpted you together. A few years ago when I saw you I realized that Hippolyta must have brought you life after I was banished. Perhaps as a reminder of what happened."_ The remaining memories showed that Athena's mother fought bravely and even in her world the government and Cadmus made mistakes and people on both sides could be hurt, but working together even threats like Darkseid didn't stop the League from being the heroes they were meant to be. A few years later the League mysteriously dissolved and Wonder Woman became involved with politics and protecting her home's interest after becoming an Ambassador and working at the UN. It was there she met and fell in love with the most interesting man Tyson Bay.

The man had grown up poor, but now had billions of dollars invested in a variety of organizations built to help people. When a disaster would hit his people would be there with fresh water, food, and clothing, anything they needed. He sponsored medical trips to help anyone, built schools and homes for low income people. Worked on preserving nature and sacred sights from destruction. He fought for policies to protect people from rape and torture, saved women and children who been kidnapped and sold by human trafficors. He fought against guns, drugs, and violence with programs to help teach fairness. He was a wonderful human being with a passion for helping humanity and he loved so many things about her mother. Athena's eyes watered as she saw the next parts. It would soon be her story.

_They had been dating for almost two years when Tyson took my mom out on the most romantic date they had ever been on. They went to dinner at the most expensive restaurant around, a moonlight boat ride, followed by going to the New York Metropolitan Art Museum to see the new Greek art exhibit. They went back to his apartment. "Tyson that was the most romantic evening I ever had. I must admit that I never had so much fun before. These past two years have been the most enjoyable times of my times. Even my life with the Justice League hasn't been this fulfilling."_

_"I'm so glad that you enjoyed yourself Diana. That's why I have something to ask you. I want you to think long and hard about this. Diana I respect your beliefs and I would never ask you to give up your vows of abstinence. But I feel if I don't tell you how I feel I be ruining our friendship. Diana I love you. I love your beauty, intelligence, and your personality. The way you wish to help everyone and your desire to improve the world. In short I love everything about you and I hope that you feel the same way about me." Tyson said to my mom. He made her sit and then kneeled in front of her. Opening a small black box revealed a beautiful diamond and emerald engagement ring. "Diana, Princess of the Amazons, will you do the honor of being my wife?"_

_My mom stared at him for a long time. Never in her entire life did she expect something like this to happen. She had loved other men, but Tyson made her feel emotions she had never felt before. She truly loved this man and wanted to have a life with him. "Yes, I will marry you Tyson. It would be a great honor." She let him slip the ring on and she kissed him on the lips._

But there wedding was never meant to be. Although he would play a crucial role in what was to come the Fates and Hades spoke to Tyson in a dream telling him his days were numbered, but he could do something for his beloved and their child. The camp was on edge as they watched Tyson die of a heart attack right before the couple could be pronounced man and wife. There was a lot of legal stuff to get out of the way before she returned. It was a joyous reunion, but the queen and princess had much to discuss.

_"I fell in love Mother. I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself. I was lonely and I didn't know if I was ever going to return home. Before you ask no I never broke any of my vows and we were going to get married …" Diana said hurriedly before her mother held up a hand to stop her._

_"Even I can understand the desire to love. Men can be quite charming and sometimes you can't help yourself. Know this; I will always love you no matter what choices you make. So you said you where going to get married. What happened?" Hippolyta asked_

_"On the day of our wedding he died. I'm still trying to get over the lost. It hurts more because I discovered the Gods did so that I would return here. So after I settle my affairs in Mans World I returned here. But I discovered something last night just before I arrived. I'm eight weeks pregnant Mother. The Gods told me in a dream that child I carry is born of my blood and the spirit of my deceased lover Tyson. I just don't know what I'm going to do." Diana told her mother crying._

_Hippolyta looked at her daughter and at her belly where her granddaughter was growing. She had also received special dreams from the Gods informing her of her daughter return and what she must know do. "Here's what where going to do Diana. Where going to prepare for your daughter's birth. Meanwhile I'm going to step down from being Queen and you will take over so that when your daughter's born she will be the new princess. Alright?" Diana nodded her head._

Finally the moment arrived and the campers were watching Athena's memories of her birth, for an Amazon recalled every important moment in their long lives.

_Finally the day of my birth arrived. The pains started early in the morning and by the evening the contractions had arrived. My mother was exhausted, sweaty, and in tremendous pain but with my grandmother coaching, Eileithia, the Goddess of Childbirth assisting, and a midwife, Iola, there my mother gave one finale push Iola announced, "Your daughter has arrived your Highness and she's perfectly healthy. Would you like to hold her?"_

_"Yes please give her to me." My mother instructed tiredly. Iola handed me to my mother. She stroked my black curls. "Hello there my little moon and stars. I'm your mother, Diana. This is your grandmother Hippolyta. Your name is Athena after the Goddess of Wisdom and Strategy." She gasped as I opened my eyes and looked at her. My eyes were the same emerald green as Tyson's. "I don't believe it."_

_"The Gods have kept their promise. Now we must go to the Temple of the Goddess. The priestess is waiting to do Athena's augur reading, the reading of her destiny so that the Goddess can grant their gifts to her. Do you require assistance?" Hippolyta asked. My mother shook her head and stood up. Together they walked to the temple where the Goddess had assembled. Every Amazon had a birth reading, but only those of royal blood__ where blessed with gifts_.

The memories had wrapped all around the campers and some moved instinctively as people walked through them. They saw her birth reading revealing how Athena was going to change both Man's world and Amazons. The Goddess drew closer to bless her. They looked different then the versions the campers met. Annabeth and Thalia were stunned by how different Hera seemed. Each cabin with a goddess mother waited to see what they had given the Princess. Finally it was time for Athena to receive her gifts.

_Hera goes first and places a hand on my head. She smiles at me knowing that I will be content with any gift I get from her. "Your Majesty my gift shall be the gift of dignity. Your little one will be able to do the tasks at hand with great pride in herself."_

_"I thank you Hera and so does Athena. Your gift is most appreciated."_

_The next Goddess to approach me was the lovely Aphrodite. She touches me gently and speaks. "My gift is that of devotion. Devotion can come in many forms and she will know them all."_

_Eos looked at me studying me. Finally she speaks. "As the Goddess of the Dawn I give the child radiance. Let it serve her as well as it has served me."_

_Artimis spoke without hesitation. "The child shall be astute and clever. These gifts are a necessity if she is to be a champion of two worlds."_

_Persephone gazed thoughtfully at the little baby in the Queen's arms. Her gift must be very special to impress her. "I give her spunk. The girl will definitely need it if she turns out to be anything like her mother."_

_"Wonderful gift my daughter now I shall share mine. For the princess I give her strength of person so that physically no one women or man can challenge her," Demeter said pleasantly._

_Hestia spoke up next. "Strength of person is good, but I believe that strength of the individual is just as important so that is what I give her."_

_Nemesis looked at the two who had just spoken. "Both gifts are marvelous, but are nothing without the strength of purpose. May Athena always know what she wants."_

_Harmonia turned to the two Amazon women and said, "All those things are important you must agree. Yet what are they worth if the child knows nothing of kindness? That shall be my gift."_

_Everyone turned to face Athena. The Goddess was known for her thoughtful gifts. She held out her hands and Diana gave her daughter to her. She smiled down at the child. "I have no children of my own. I thank you for making me this child's namesake. This girl shall make us all proud. I know much about wisdom and strategy, but I also know what it means to have understanding. So that is what I grant this child. The gift of understanding." Athena said simply then gave the baby back._

They watched as Athena grew from a babe into a strong willful toddler. Athena laughed as she watched her younger self throw the spinning wheel at her nursemaid. Athena was a year younger then the rest of her sisters in training. She was learning gymnastics, horseback riding, swimming, and hand to hand combat. Her studies included everything and she still hated spinning! She was learning diplomacy and queenly duties. By the time she was seven her gifts were coming in, but her age mates were being cruel about her mother. The words hurt deeply as Athena rushed into her mother's chamber and found something.

_The first thing I saw was a bundle of letters. All of them were addressed to my mother. After reading a bit of the first one I discovered that it was a love letter. Sitting down on the bed I began to root through the rest of the box. I found a scrap of cloth that looked like it come from a tux. There were also two rings inside. One was an engagement ring the other a wedding band. The last things in the box where two photographs. One of them showed my mother dressed in her armor standing with six other people. From her stories I knew that this must be the Justice League. But I couldn't figure out who the man was in the other picture. It looked like the photo had been taken in a park. My mother was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a blue green blouse and a headband. The man was wearing a polo shirt with blue jeans and had his arms wrapped around my mother. What struck me as odd is that he and I had the same eye coloring. I was just wondering if there was an explanation for the photo on the back when someone snatched it from my hands. I looked up startled to see my mother._

_"What are you doing with this? I told you to never come into come into my room unless I was present! This stuff doesn't belong to you. You know better then to go through other peoples things!" Mother yelled at me._

_"I'm sorry Mother. I was looking for you and I couldn't find you. So I came in here to see if you were around and stumbled onto the box. Mom who is that man in the photo? Was he a friend of the Justice League?" I asked_

_"That is none of your concern. Leave me now!" my mother ordered and I hurried out of the room scared, upset, and confused by what was going on. I didn't see my mother sigh and look sadly at the photo crying._

_I raced to my Grandmother's room and ran straight into her arms. I told her everything that happened and she comforts me. Stroking my hair gently she said, "I know you're sorry about what you did. But you have to understand those things are your mother's only link to her past life. I made an exception the rule about no objects from the outside world because of what her friends did. You'll understand one day. In the meantime I have something for you."_

"So that's where she got that necklace," Piper whispered finally solving the mystery of one necklace. She was surprised as she watched an eight year old explore and play near the entrance to Tartarus. She seemed drawn there for some reason. She smiled understanding how much Athena must have resented being pushed to be a warrior when there wasn't any reason to and not getting a clear answer. It was sort of like the way her father protected her.

_"Mother I'm just not sure about anything anymore. Athena is growing up so fast and she is resentful of my teaching her to be a great warrior as well as queen. She's as curious as a kitten, feels that she doesn't fit in here, and to top it all off the gifts the goddess gave her seem to be coming out negatively. I just don't know what to do anymore." Diana informed Hippolyta sadly._

_"As I recall you were very much like Athena at that age. You hated being told what to do and felt like everything I put you through was for nothing. Diana, Athena is just looking for a challenge that matches her. She is so much stronger and faster than the other girls her age. She is so smart and clever I bet she could best some of our adult warriors. One day she will appreciate all you put her through. As for not fitting in I can only say that it will pass. She is an Amazon like the rest of us. Her gifts may seem negative now but in time they will be used for positive means. Besides there are some traits she inherited from her family not the Gods that are also coming to play. Like you she has a sense of fairness and moral. From me she had inherited my determination. She will never leave a task undone." Hippolyta explained._

_"But she has also inherited Hades temper. You have seen that as well as certain traits that most likely came from Tyson. I hate hiding the truth about her heritage from her almost as much as I hate not telling her about her destiny. I know that it's important that she grow up not knowing the truth. Still I can't help but think that when she turns sixteen and I have to send her to the real world that she will get herself banished. I doubt the same circumstances that allowed me to come home will happen to her." Diana confided to her mother_.

_"I understand your worry and believe me it wasn't easy banishing you. But I believe that the Gods will make sure that nothing like that happens to her. Now come there is still much to do and you have eight more years before you have to confess anything to her," Hippolyta told her helping her up. Together they walked back to the palace._

The years passed quickly and even Ulysses was happy when they saw him hatch from his egg. He was preening and fussing as they watched the two of them train until they were perfect and the joy they felt as she flew for the first time. Then came the day of her sixteenth birthday which was unlike any other she had experienced. Instead of being present her gift in front of the others he mother and grandmother took her to the Temple of Athena and told her some stuff that was hard for her to absorb.

_My mother picked up that brown box I had gone through as a child and opened it up. She picked up the photo of her with the strange man and held it out for me. "While I was in New York City I met a man by the name Tyson Bay. He was the most handsome, kindest, wonderful man I have ever met. We fell in love Athena. I planned to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. But it wasn't meant to be. The Gods wanted me to return to Thermyscara, but they knew I wouldn't if I had to abandon the man I loved. So they stepped in and did something about it."_

_"A week before the wedding they entered Tyson's dream and informed him that the God of the dead was going to take his life, but since he was a pure soul he wouldn't end up in Tartarus. Instead his soul would merge with that of the child we both wanted. So I guess you could say that Tyson is your spiritual father. I didn't break my vows of abstinence. The gods gave you to me. In exchange for all that I would return here to become Queen and you would be protected from deathly harm by Hades himself." My mother finished explaining looking at me sadly._

_I was stunned. I was angry, upset, and hurt. "Why didn't you tell me all this before now? How could you fall in love Mother I thought our teachings were that men aren't our equals. Am I real Amazon or a fake because of this? And why would the God of the Dead offer me protection after taking the life of the man you loved? This just doesn't make sense!" I yelled at her._

_"Oh Athena I wanted to tell you I really did, but I had sworn to someone that I wouldn't reveal your heritage until you were sixteen. To answer your next question it's easy to fall in love with a man. Even your grandmother fell in love once. You will always be an Amazon no matter what," my mother said hugging me tightly._

_"The reason Hades would offer you protection is because he is in a way your grandfather. Don't look so surprised. You knew that I had once had an affair with Hades. He helped me sculpt your mother. It wasn't until he was gone that I breathed life into her. You inherited his temper, my determination, and your mother's sense of fairness and morality. But all of this doesn't mean you're a bad person or your any less of an Amazon then the rest of us," Grandmother said to me also hugging me._

_After awhile we let go of one another. I was still upset and angry for them both withholding the truth, but I didn't hate them. "What now? You obviously have more to say and you brought me to the temple for a reason. I like to know what it is."_

_"It is time that you journey to the outside world. You will go to New York City and in Manhattan you will go to the First National Bank on Wall Street. Give this key to a teller and say your name is Athena Thermyscara and you like to open safety deposit box 323. Everything will be made clear to you once you finish going through the contents. I'd also advice wearing something other then chiffon. Fashion has changed a lot." My mother instructed me._ She was given the armor, a mask and few other things before flying off with Ulysses.

_When I arrived in New York I used the money I discovered in my bag to purchase a blue t-shirt with a red star on it and blue jeans with white sneakers. I then headed for the bank and told Ulysses to wait for me outside. After telling the bank teller everything and showing my key I was left alone in the safety deposit boxes and opened mine. I found several legal documents, a photo of my mother and father at their wedding rehearsal and a letter addressed to me. I opened it up and began to read_.

_Dear Athena, if you are reading this letter it must mean that my dream has come true and I have passed on. It must be a shock for you to discover that your mother had fallen in love and gotten engaged, but I think the bigger shock was finding out about me being your father. I wish I had been there to see you grow up, but I have to believe that your Gods knew what they were doing when they took my life. I want you to know that you have inherited more then just my eyes my daughter. You have my sense of adventure, humor, my desire to help people, and most of all my curiosity. All are good qualities, which I hope, help you out in your life. I left my entire fortune, business, and everything else of major value to you and your mother. I knew that one day you come to NYC so I have made arraignments for you. The legal documents explain everything and I'm sure my lawyer Mr. Forrest will be happy to explain anything you don't understand. Congratulations on your sweet sixteen and have a great life. Love your father Tyson Bay."_

Campers cheered as they watched Athena make a name for herself and even Rachel sympathized at Athena forcing herself to wear a school uniform her junior year at her private school. Everyone was glued to their seats as they saw Athena experience a time travel incident that revealed the history of pure heart necklace and her team.

She was transported from her twenty so years back with the rest of her team to learn to forgive her mother for what she had been put through and to save her from the Justice Lords. It turned out two conflicting time lines had come into existence and a race of beings that protected and watched over the realities known as Entities decided that the children of the Justice League/Lord would decide the fate which is why the League had been disbanded to give the kids a shot at normal life and becoming heroes in their own right. The necklaces were their own pure hearts made real and connected them with the Entities who would guide them and assist only if a reality was threaten with extinction.

It was a tense battle as Wonder Girl stared at her counterpart who wore a form fitting red body suit, blue stripe with stars and short ugly hair. The battle between the two princesses was a serious grudge match.

_Wonder Girl found herself in a pit identical to the training area on Thermyscara. Pillars rose up to the sky and there were boulders everywhere with an ivy covered wall behind her and sand underneath her feet. She rolled under a pillar to avoid having her face fractured by her counterpart. Her hand found a discus. Without hesitating she hurled it towards Neo Wonder Girl._

_Neo Wonder Girl arms shot up at supernatural speeds deflecting the weapon. It went rocketing towards the sky. She snagged it took aim and hurled right back at Wonder Girl who was barely able to deflect. "Reminds you of training doesn't it? Or maybe not seeing as how weak you are compared to me. How sad really I was hoping for more of a challenge. How could you possibly been the Amazon's champion? You're so pathetic," she remarked with a smirk on her face._

_"Shut the hell up! What's with the boy cut? It looks so tacky! And whom are you calling pathetic. The Goddess blessed me with plenty of gifts and I don't see what they blessed you with besides a bad attitude!" Wonder Girl shot back at her. She picked up a bolder and threw it with all her might at Neo Wonder Girl who didn't even try to block it or get out of the way._

_The bolder just crumbled to pieces upon impact. She stretched her arms lazily and yawned in boredom. "Is that the best you can do? You ask what gifts the Goddess gave me? Well they gave me the same ones you have I just make better use of them. Now I believe it's my turn!" She picked up a pillar and whirled it around smacking Wonder Girl in the side. She started to go down but she took to the air and tossed her lasso around the girl. Before she could invoke the power of the Goddess Neo Wonder Girl pulled her down to the ground and tangled her up in the lasso. "That's why I never wore that stupid Amazon armor. Not reliable enough_

Jason eyes were locked at the battle as Athena and her friends were getting their butts handed to them by the genetically enhanced, selective breeding, cruel doubles. His knuckles turned white as he listened to Neo Wonder Girl taunt her.

_"Don't you get it at all? I am a Goddess! My sisters should worship me, the Gods and Goddess should honor me above all else, and the world should bow down before me. I am better then anyone. Those beliefs I do cherish. You wouldn't understand seeing as how you can't even think of yourself as an Amazon. The only reason Mother had sex with a man is because we needed the genetic material for some of the later experiments. Tyson's wealth and influence was a bonus. But then you wouldn't know that seeing as how you're to afraid to accept the fact you have a father," Neo Wonder Girl cackled as she picked her up and tossed her high into the air before smacking her into the floor._

_Wonder Girl's mind raced with all sorts of thoughts. She knew she had to fight to save her mother, but it was true. She was unsure how to deal with Tyson. He was her father, but still did that make her less of an Amazon. She didn't know but one thing was clear. "Don't you dare insult my father in front of my face you poor excuse for a warrior. You're Hecate if I ever saw her and I'm going to put you back underground!"_

It was when the team realized that they had hope and could beat back the darkness that the pure heart necklaces gave them the strength to win against their evil counterparts. _Wonder Girl was using every ounce of her training to stay one step ahead of Neo Wonder Girl. "Time for a little unorthodox method of training. As Mother always said use the resources at hand!" she said whipping off her tiara and throwing it at Neo Wonder Girl. It hit her in the back of the head. She started to turn to attack but then it hit her again in the middle of her face causing her to black out. "Don't get up on my account." She giggled retrieving the precious tiara._

After that things definitely got interesting and fun. They rebuilt the League, Athena moved to Metropolis to be closer to her friends and she started dating Gordon West aka Flashboy. They saw many more battles and saw her at same time being a happy teen. She would talk with the gods and did errands for them until the called her for the mission that brought her here. The memories faded and everyone looked at Athena in a new light.

"As you have seen I have undergone the toughest training and fought many enemies. I am not sure how I am suppose to guide you to fighting Gaia and getting along with the Romans for those issues were resolved long before my birth. Still I walk the paths of both a princess of immortal warriors and teen girl with influential father. I will do my best to help train all of you so that when Jason is ready to lead the new Argonaughts things will end in favor of both demigod camps. All I ask is you put your trust in me. Can you do that? Will you trust me?"

Each cabin began to clap and cheer swearing an oath of loyalty to her. Her new friends and Annabeth seemed most eager to help her. Chiron was kneeling accepting her as part of the camp. Athena smiled knowing tomorrow would be a new day and the start of the most intense challenge of her life.


	6. Amazon Training

Jason was sleeping soundly in his cabin dreaming about his past when the sounds of someone smacking something hard drifted in through his window. Glancing at the watch he bought at the supply store he saw that is three in the morning. All the campers should be asleep. Grabbing his lance and shield he stealthily made his way to towards the sound determined to find out the source of the sound.

The sound seemed to be coming from the volleyball court. He ducked behind some trees peering down into the pit and was met with a strange sight. Wonder Girl no _Athena_ was dressed in a simple chiffon playing against some nymphs. Two dryads, a naied, and three thriae made up a fierce team smacking the ball over the net, but the Amazon princess was a very good player. She managed to return and smack the ball back every time no matter where on the court it was.

Athena seemed so focused on the game she didn't realized that someone was watching her until Ulysses, who had just returned from a hunting trip let out an alarm alerting her to the danger. Athena quickly smacked the ball hard towards the tree line as the nymphs scattered upon sensing danger. Jason instinctively reacted bringing up his lance and puncturing the ball.

"Whose there! Show yourself!" Athena shouted.

"You have quite the arm. You really seem to like volleyball. Any reason why you're out here so early?" Jason demanded as he stepped out from the tree line.

"Volleyball is good warrior training. You need fast reflexives, good hand and eye coordination and good footwork. I got into volleyball when I first came to Man's world and I'm captain of the team. I couldn't sleep so I came down here hoping to clear my mind."

"Worried about tomorrow? You're going to do fine. You really helped guide us on the quest. We never would have survived without your help."

"I'm sure you would have found a way Jason, you are a praetor and the son of Jupiter. The way you fought against the giants was incredible. I'm not sure how much of hand I had in helping you survive is all."

"You had plenty with helping us survive girl. You need to give yourself some credit," a voice rang out. The two turned to see Leo, Piper, and Chiron approaching. The camp activities director was looking a little miffed to be woken up; however he didn't look angry bowing a bit towards Athena.

"Did I wake you guys too? Sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Well I would have preferred getting some more beauty sleep, but I'm not totally against the idea of getting up. Why you doubting yourself Athena? I thought that Hestia's gift made you confident in yourself all the times," the fire user said conjuring a flame so they could see well. "During the quest I was doubting my own worth and value. You really inspired me and made me believe in my own worth."

"Leo's right, I was a wreck worried about my dad and hating myself for betraying the boys. Athena you gave me confidence to believe in myself. Taught me never to give up and trust in my heart. I'm proud to be called your "sister,"" Piper stated.

"Athena you guided me and taught me that even if I didn't have all my memories I could still lead and fight. Remember you told me I wasn't weak and Porphryion would have killed me if you didn't give me your lance and shield. You're a good guide and the prophecy about you isn't complete yet. We don't know what will happen."

"Jason is right my young Amazon. Your Amazon training and time as a heroine in your own world have prepared you to help us in our time of crises. We may not know what the future has to bring, but your fresh insight will help not only the seven, but the entire camp prepare for the battle."

"Chiron, I'm pleased you have confidence in me, but I have my doubts. My team and I have always worked together to solve large scale problems. Having such a diverse range of powers and experiences means it's easier for us to tackle issues. I wouldn't know where to begin with preparing this camp for a threat from Gaia. In my world Gaia isn't a threat and the issue of Romans and Greeks wanting to kill each other was resolved long before I was born."

"You mentioned that earlier, but I didn't see any memories of that. Did your mom or grandmother tell you how that came to be?" Piper inquired.

Athena shook her head sadly and gazed off in the distance. "My grandmother says it was dark and forbidding times that the Gods themselves almost left the earthly dimension. My mother was a little girl and all she can recall is that the war nearly tore apart the world. Romans and Greeks fought each other, Olympians planned coups. Amazons sided with the Goddess on so many issues that Zeus resurrected the Gargareans, our male counterparts so to speak. Grandmother said that the resolution to the conflict was mediated between her, Athena, and Concordia until a compromise was reached."

"Oh what kind of compromise? Did they all shake hands and eat tacos?"

"I'm not sure Leo; much of what happened in the dark times was kept from me similar to how the original giant wars here are muddled. I do know that the Romans moved to Olympus and I think they merged together with their counterparts and those that didn't have counterpart have their own areas in Olympus. The Gargareans were sent away and from that point on Amazons started learning Latin, building new temples and incorporating some Roman style fighting into our battle routine."

"It must have been difficult to incorporate entirely new style into an ancient society."

"It was, but my grandmother always said that if a battle can be solved by compromise without taking away your honor do it so no blood is shed unnecessarily. My mother also said that it's important to be balanced. You need a firm grasp in the basics of things and train your supernatural gifts although humanity is stronger."

"How can our humanity be stronger? We get our powers from our godly parents?"

"I get where she's coming from Leo. You saw how Khione was so dependent on her powers it never crossed her mind to try fighting without them. You resisted Gaia about abandoning the quest because of the value you placed on friendship. Humanity can adapt and change, but for a God that's a lot harder even when they're perfect."

"Although experience would say there not," Athena joked lightly and everyone joined in. Ulysses landed by her side and began to devour a field mouse for dinner. "Thanks guys I need that. I do miss my family and friends, my home, but I'm ready for this challenge and talking with you I have some ideas I would like to implement. If the three of you well four if Annabeth turns out to be part of the Prophecy are willing I have a strategy to help us all get ready for the coming battle. Chiron, a moment of your time alone please to discuss my ideas?"

"Of course the rest you go back to bed. We'll have plenty of training to do once the sun is fully up and we've eaten. You were saying Princess?"

The three friends went back to their cabins and tried to get some sleep, but it seemed like the second they were awoken by alarms. Leo smashed his head on the wall as he shot up. "Oh what's going Nyssa?"

"I don't know, but I think the camp's under attack! Ahhh!" As an explosion occurred right outside Cabin Nine. The campers bailed and were startled by the mayhem happening. Everywhere they looked all the cabins were under attacked. Butch, Lou Ellen, and a very sleepy Clovis were trying to defend themselves against gigantic white sow, Crommyonian Sow, the monstrous monsters was trying to destroy their cabins. Will Solace and Thalia were rallying their cabin mates to fight against a shape shifting inky black ink creature. Miranda and Annabeth were holding their own against giant animal monsters. Piper had joined forces with Clarisse cabin as Stymieing birds descended up them and it appeared that the entire camp was under attack. Stoll and the rest of Hermes had their hands full with monstrous size cattle trying to run them over. Leo rolled under some rocks and threw a fireball at the bomber, the chimera, but it bounced off.

"Leo be careful! We need to organize a resistance to the attack! Try getting the other campers to form two legions and separate to draw the creatures out into the open. Be on the defensive, but take an offense strike if the opportunity opens. Understand!"

"You got it, but how did all these creatures get through the barrier? You think Gaia's already come to eliminate us?" Leo demanded tossing another fireball at tiny little ants that were growing into super powerful men.

"Something seems uff off! These creatures don't feel like the ones we fought on our quest!" Piper shouted as her dagger plunged into another bird turning it to dust.

"Stop whining and start killing these things! It doesn't matter what they feel like! The only good monster is a dead monster. Ares attack! Help out the Aphrodite's when they need it, but remember to kill your opponent!"

The campers were forced back and divided into two groups drawing the monsters away from the cabins and into the clearings in the woods. Piper and Leo took charge of one group and Annabeth and Jason were in charge of the other. The monsters had merged into one and were changing shape. Suddenly they were not monsters exactly, but super powered beings of different shapes and sizes.

Jason and Thalia worked together shooting arrows and lightening into an android that copied their powers and sent them back at them. "Cover me!" Jason shouted charging towards the android. He used the lance like a pole to vault into the air and drove it towards the creatures head only to have an arm grab him and start squeezing him. Thalia fired several arrows none leaving a dent in the creature.

"What kind of monstrosity is this?"

Suddenly all the supervillians and monsters dissolved into gold dust and formed a compact bouncy ball that flew through the air. Campers and Hunters stared as the ball zoomed into Athena's outstretched hand. She was dressed in Camp Half Blood shirt, battle skirt and open toed sands carrying a sword and shield with her. Chiron was standing next to her looking a cross between sad and perplexed. "Congratulations heroes and Hunters you'll all dead and it only took less then half an hour."

"What kind of trick was that? Why did you punk us like that! Answer me!" Clarisse yelled angrily.

"Peace Clarisse the Princess was only attempting to assess your skill levels and see how you reacted to a surprise attack. Our new foes will come out of nowhere and give no warning when they attack. It was important to see how you responded in such a situation."

"The Roman Goddess of Unlawful Gain and Trickery, Laverna, gave me a bag of her tricks to use on my quest. This little ball is one of them. I have to admit that your good and show much potential, but you still have a long way to go if the Prophecy is to come true. All of you just had your butts handed to you by a bunch of supervillians which proves one thing to me."

"What would that be!" Miranda asked the rest of the campers and the Hunters wondering the same thing.

"That you are not ready for what lies ahead because you are unprepared. True you managed to trust Jason and follow his lead when it came to creating a counteract, but I sense resentment and fear. You don't fully trust Jason and that fear could paralyze you in battle."

"We don't yawn know enough about Jason yawn to trust him or accept his ideas," Cloven managed to get out in between yawns. He was struggling along with the rest of his cabin to remain awake.

"That is true you don't and trust is important if we are to show the Roman camp we mean no harm. That we should work together to save the Gods from the giants and Gaia. While I'm here training you and assisting the Chosen Ones I believe your friend Percy Jackson must be working towards the same goal," Athena said noticing how sad most of the campers especially Annabeth looked at the mention of their friend. "Last night you said you trusted me enough that to allow me to help you reach your full potential. I told you I have walked two paths that I managed to make them one and I can do the same for you. The only way to do that is to compromise on some issues."

"The Princess feels and I agree young heroes that we must get back to the basics and embrace your humanity. The reasons the Gods mingle with mortals, that the giants fear you, is humanity can adapt and change growing stronger while the Gods remain unchanged. It is that adaptability that makes heroes unpredictable and hard to kill causing the giants frustration. That is why for two and half hours everyday will be spent learning the basics. Starting with learning more about Roman and Greek Gods, their relationships and history to one another. Knowledge is power which is why some schooling is necessary to improve your human half," Chiron explained.

"New training methods will be used after you do your activities. Jason along with me will be training you in our battle methods, but more importantly I will work with each cabin and even our resident Oracle, one on one to help you reach your full potential. Be ready to face the toughest supervillians, aliens, and monsters this side of the world! I'll be using a few gifts from the Goddess to make things interesting. By time I'm done training you the Romans will have no reason to fear the four champions sailing on the _Argo II. _Now let's get started on the most grueling training of your life!" Athena shouted raising her sword to the sky in victory.

Grueling was right, all the campers and Hunters who would be staying another a week and half on Artemis orders were forced to sit in the Pavilion learning about the gods. It was fascinating learning about personification Gods and Goddess. Many of them they had never heard about such as Aedos, Greek personification of Shame and companion of Nemesis, and Phila, Greek personification of Friendship. There were also some Romans they never heard about like Fontus, God of Wells and Fountains, and Sors, God of Luck. Using complex charts they started to learn more about was associated with who and what kind of danger they could expect should Gaia gain these people as allies.

Most of them grumbled through learning lessons saying they weren't at school and in the Hunters case they were immortal and didn't need it. It was hard for them, to sit still and read books and study math and science, but it was necessary if they were going to improve their minds. Finally it was time for the new battle training. Jason took half the campers to show them his Roman style fighting while they showed him some Greek training. Other cabins had been left to focus on activities and would be taught individually later, but right now Athena was working with Aphrodite's and Ares's cabin.

Clarisse was eyeing the Princess still angry about this morning surprise attack. She was itching to drive her electric spear into the girl who was pulling something out of her gold satchel. She pulled out a glittering sparkling CD player and small canister containing a magenta colored potion.

"What are those stupid little trinkets? More ways for you to embarrass us?"

"These trinkets are gifts from the Goddess I intend to use to help with the training Clarisse. This CD player was a gift from the Muses. I have always found that music helps inspire me and can be a good teacher. After all you can pick up a battle rhythm or learn to blot out distractions by using this tool. Chiron agreed to hook it up to a sound system later so the whole camp can hear the music."

"Are you sure that's safe? Technology and half bloods don't mix! It's why it's strictly forbidden for the most part here," Lacey commented, but you could tell each of the campers was wondering what kind of music would be playing.

"This CD player is protected by the power of the Muses its not going to attract attention from monsters. Now before we began combat training I have a gift for Cabin Ten," Athena said only to be interrupted by Clarisse again.

"What good would any gift be for the beauty queens of the camp? Besides Piper I doubt any of them can fight! None of them really participate in battle training! The only good Aphrodite kid was Silena."

"Hey were not that bad! At least we don't look like an ugly pug!" Mitchell snapped.

"Why you little punk! I'm gong punch you into next week!" Clarisse growled. She raised her hand to punch when Athena grabbed her hand and twisted it around pinning it to her back. "Let me go Princess!"

"Calm yourself, there is a reason why the Goddess of Love hangs out with the Deceiver. Beauty and love are deadly weapons. Love can start and end wars; beauty can bring peace or break hearts. They balance each other out. Even Amazons have used their beauty to distract their enemies. So if you will kindly wait until I'm done explaining my plans then we can fight child of the Deceiver. Now as I was about to say this potion belongs to attendants of Aphrodite, the Graces. The Graces are triplet sisters of beauty and good manners known as Aglaia (Splendor), Euphrosyne, (Mirth_)_ Thalia, (Good Cheer_). _They have taught their secrets to women so they can please their lovers. The potion will allow you to fully utilize your gifts and help spread these gifts to others."

"So we're supposed to seduce monsters and persuade Gaia to stop her rampage using splendor and mirth? Ha like that will ever work. Why don't you just go back where you came from already?" Drew remarked snobbishly. She was still pissed that Piper had taken her throne and it was because this girl gave her confidence. Well if she couldn't have her revenge on Piper she take it out on Athena. Big mistake.

Drew never knew what hit her as her legs were swept out from under her. Her beautiful hair was pulled and wrapped around her mouth gagging her. There was a ripping sound and muffled scream as her designer clothes were torn to tie her hands up. Athena was giving her a stare down that frightened her. "Let me assure you something diva, I am not above beating you senseless to get you to pay attention. I have met people with stronger persuasive powers. Your charm speak is a joke compared to what I have dealt with and believe when I say I can find a way to take it from you should you interrupt. Now be a good little girl and obey me. Your mother would be disappointed if she saw you now. You're a disgrace using your gifts for petty reasons. Now if there are no other interruptions Cabin Ten please drink a small sip of the potion and grab a weapon. You're going to get down and dirty in a few minutes. Clarisse get your spear your first."

"Finally! Let's see what you got Princess!" Clarisse said putting on the rest of her armor and drawing her spear. Athena drew her sword and held up her shield. After pressing a button on the player music filled the air (The Power of Love!). They circled around each other waiting for the right moment to strike. Athena's eye tracked Clarisse body and she her ears were alert for the slightest hint of movement.

Without warning Clarisse lunged forward her spear crackling with lightning. Athena blocked with her shield and followed up by thrusting with her sword at an angle grazing the armor. Clarisse stepped back and came at her from another angle, but again Athena twisted her body around to block the attack. She pushed back and struck hard and fast cutting deeper into her armor. The daughter of Ares was getting more frustrated that she couldn't land a hit and the music was making it harder for her to focus. She pressed again only to have Athena do a double back flip out the way and hurling her shield like a discus at Clarisse. She ducked only to be punched fifteen feet, her spear cut from her hands and pinned to the ground. "You're good Clarisse I can see how you helped win the war with the Titans, but you're blocked."

"The only thing blocking me is your foot! Get off me!"

"Do you know why Ares, Masters of Weapons and War, can be defeated so easily? He relies too much on rage and anger to boost his power. The music was suppose to quite the godly part of you and let your human half see the possibilities to defeating me. I doubt you would have defeated me because my upbringing, but I think you could have injured me if you had tried harder."

"Really what makes you so sure?"

"The Amazons call Ares the Deceiver because he's a master of hiding his true intentions. You could have done that in battle Clarisse, fooling me of your true intentions. Open your mind to more possibilities and you will win. I'd be happy to spar again sister. Now would someone of Cabin Ten come here and show me what you got?"

It was like that all day as Athena made her way though the different cabins assisting them with their training. She combined the Hunter's training with Apollo reminding them that despite not being biological children of Artemis they were of her heart so they should get along with their "cousins". She had them fire arrows from all angles at her and she deflected them with her bracelets. Others she leaed into the air catching and firing them right back at the group pinning them to the ground. To say they were annoyed was an understatement. She told them about how they could create special arrows for different occasions and how to reuse what they had even use different metals for enemies not affected by silver or gold. She gave the hunters tips on how to become one with your prey to track it better, but was unable to help Apollo with medicine because she had no expertise in that.

Hermes and Demeter cabin were fighting supervillians and learning how to overcome them without godly assistant. Athena had them work on their speed and problem solving wishing again Gordon was here to help with that. Hypnos cabin was busy meditating with Rachel working on how to improve seeing the future through dreams. Athena also gave Rachel scrolls on the basic of augur reading to improve her gift. Iris and Hecate were busy working on improving their gifts and fighting style, but without the Bat trio she couldn't really do much for them. Hephaestus was busy building the _Argo II_, but they took time out the examine Athena's armor wondering if they could forge something like that for the questers. Athena told them all she knew about its construction and blessing. Annabeth and her cabin started making plans to help out with that designing similar armor without the blessing of the Goddess. Meanwhile Jason was getting some much needed flying lessons from Athena.

Ulysses was sitting on brand snoozing, but keeping one eye on the duo. It was highly amusing to him to watch the boy struggle while his mistress patiently tried to get him to hover a few feet above the ground. Jason would manage to control the winds long enough to float, but then would fall on his butt. Athena was hovering in the air again smiling softly.

"What am I doing wrong? I managed to fly at the Grand Canyon and when we escaped Aeolus palace so why can't I fly now? I wish Hera had let me keep those memories." Jason grumbled.

"Patience young praetor we don't even know if you were able to control your wind abilities to that extent before your memory wipe. Flying for humans is not easy our bodies were not designed for it. Ulysses can attest that it took me a full year to master the gift of flight I was blessed with. Hopefully you can master this in less time. Now summon the winds again and imagine your body is light as a feather. It helps spread your arms out like wings to get your balance, good. Okay now let's try moving a little. Right, left, up down good. Now try turning now watch out for that tree!" Athena called out, but he already cracked his head against the tree disturbing the owl.

Ulysses was pissed to be woken up from his nap and made his displeasure by slapping his wings against Jason face. Hooting angrily he decided to help with the lesson by flying around him showing him how his wings worked. He flew high into the air banking hard left before doing a steep dive flaring his wings at the last minute controlling his descent. He maneuvered around trees and flapped hard to increase his speed before spinning around. He kept at it for a few minutes before landing on Athena's shoulder.

"This is embarrassing I just got schooled by a bird."

"True, but Ulysses is the expert on flying. We taught each other. You know he has to unconsciously let his instincts control his feathers while a majority of his brain focuses on finding food, a mate, or danger when flying. It's the same with us. When I fly I have to keep my body streamlined, adjust my posture while taking into account the weather. It can be daunting, but you're the son of Jupiter the Master of the Sky. Flying is your gift and it will aid the quest. If the _Argos II_ somehow loses flight during your journey to Greece you must be able to transfer that power to the boat. So let's go at it again, but this time I'm going to try and knock you out of the sky."

Jason picked up his lance and nodded. Focusing again he lifted himself up in the air and spread his arms out a bit to keep balance. He observed everything around his surroundings and called for more wind to lift him higher and give more speed. He looked for Athena, but couldn't find her. Suddenly a shadow appeared above him and he rolled out of the way narrowly avoiding getting her boot embossed on his head. Athena managed to steady herself and started chasing after him. Jason met her head on his lance at the ready, but he overshot her when she stopped mid flight.

"You have to be able to stop and turn around at a moment's notice Jason!" Athena called out, using her lasso to snag his feet. She yanked hard dragging him towards the ground before spinning him like a top. She felt him resisting trying to break free so she let him go and he went sailing towards the cabins. Securing her weapon she took off after him.

Jason arrival was noticed by everyone and Thalia nearly shot her friend at the sight of Jason hovering in the air. Jason had to think fast as projectiles ranging from tree limbs to boulders. He extended his powers over air to cushion and redirect the projectiles so they didn't hurt anyway. Jason was making sure that a boulder didn't crash into the pavilion when Ulysses raked his talons across his chest distracting him. The boulder was about to crush the Pavilion when Leo melted into slag.

"Whoa that took everything I had and more. That girl is a real powerhouse," Leo muttered. Piper rushed over and helped him to his feet. "I'm okay I just need to catch my breath. What is that loco chica thinking?"

"I'm not sure, but did you notice how fast Jason's reacting to her? This is his first aerial battle and he's handling himself well. I mean remember how he struggled just to keep himself in the air? Now he can do that and redirect object."

"Hmm that's pretty useful skill if the giants decided to blast us when were in the air. You think he can redirect their fire back at them?"

As the battle continued Annabeth was standing next to Chiron frowning. During her stay she had seen her share of battles, but it was killing her watching all that beautiful architecture get destroyed. She winced as the window in the Big House attic was broken by stray lightning blast from Jason. "Shouldn't we stop them before they tear the camp in two Chiron? This flying lesson has gotten a bit out of hand."

"You maybe right, but I'm a bit reluctant to do so. Jason is the first hero I've encountered who can fly and Athena is the only other person in camp who can teach him to master this essential skill."

"Just because she's the only one who can, doesn't mean she should be teaching him this. I'm sure we can find someone else to train him," Annabeth said. It wasn't that she didn't want him to master this skill it was just the person who was teaching him made her feel uneasy, angry almost and she didn't know why. All day she had been feeling really strange her emotions all over the place as if something was stirring them.

The air battle ended when a bolt of lighting struck Athena square in the chest sending her flying. The force was enough to send her crashing into Hades cabin. Jason quickly landed and raced inside with Annabeth hot on his heels.

The inside of the cabin resembled the Underworld greatly with fires and gemstones and spooky shadows. Annabeth and Jason found the Amazon Princess gently wrapped in a black shadow. The damage from the lighting blast was vanishing from her armor. The shadows caressed her cheek before vanishing. Athena got to her feet shaking her head before muttering a praise of thanks. "Not bad Jason, you actually managed to get past my defenses there's a first time for everything. Well I think that's enough flying for today.

"What was the deal with those shadows? I've been in here before with Nico and I've never seen them transport, hide, and attack, but heal? That's something new," Annabeth mentioned.

"It's part of being Hade's granddaughter and having his blessing. Wouldn't do any good for me to die in battle would it?"

"I though you said Amazons were immortal?"

"To an extent as long as we remain on the island, follow our code like the Hunters, but we can be killed in battle or by dangerous creatures. I'm more vulnerable then the rest because I was formed by flesh and blood. Can we leave please? I'm starting to get creeped out," the princess said quickly leaving with two following her. Annabeth was muttering stuff under her breath softly. To soft for human ears, but Ulysses heard it and alerted his mistress.

"If you're going to talk about me behind my back please don't do it where I can here you," Athena remarked as the rest of the camp came to see if they were okay. Athena assured them that she was okay and turned to face Annabeth. "Ever since I got here I've been picking up bad vibes from you. It's almost as if Indivian, ( Roman Goddess of Jealousy) was eating your heart out. What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem with you. I'm just anxious to build the boat and find Percy is all. Instead you've had us fighting supervillians and taking remedial lessons."

"Annabeth I know you've been on many quests and that miss Percy, but we only started today. You still have a few months before the solstice. By the time you sail all four of you will be ready to protect the roots of the Gods. I swear by all that is sacred to Athena."

"Are you talking about my mother or yourself? I can't believe the nerve your mother had in naming you that! You don't deserve that name!"

"Annabeth what has gotten into you?" Thalia asked. She had never seen her friend this agitated before.

"Annabeth perhaps you've been training to hard. I think you need to lie down," Chiron said trying to lead her away, but Rachel grabbed him and shook her head. Annabeth needed to vent her frustrations and fears and Athena made a good target.

Athena looked at the blond girl taking note of her knife and they way she grounded herself. A scan of her face showed that behind her initial anger something greater was going on. This was not the Annabeth who had fought in the Titan War and guided Piper around camp; this girl was more human and prone to irrational thought. Slowly she reached for her lasso only jump back as Annabeth attacked!

"Whoa catfight! My two drachmas on Athena, any takers?" Travis asked. Miranda and Annabeth's brother Malcolm looked at him like he was crazy. Other campers moved to break up the fight, but the chosen trio kept them back. If this was to be first battle of Greek and Roman style having the Champion of the Gods handling it.

Annabeth came at her from the side, faked right darted to the left only to strike at her again from the right. Athena rotated out of the way and side stepped around twisting out of reach before getting behind her. Annabeth spun around managing to cut her Camp Blood T-shirt and drawing blood. "You're really not helping the cause here. We're supposed to help bridge the gap between the two camps, not fight each other."

"How can really trust that _Hera_ really sent for you? Jason, Piper, and Leo already admitted to being tricked by humans and Gods. Those memories you played could be nothing more than ways to earn our trust before back stabbing us! You're little idea will never work? Why don't you go back to where you belong and leave us to solve our own problems? " Annabeth said, her grey eyes clouding over. Something was wrong.

"The Queen of the Gods is not an easy person to get along with at the best of times. Your Hera took a gamble bringing me here to help you don't you understand? My world could be threatened! You think I made the choice to come here lightly?" Athena challenged dropping to ground trying to kick Annabeth off her feet, but she merely jumped up. Quickly she somersaulted out of the way and springing to her feet and uncoiling her rope.

Annabeth had a crazed look in her eye as she snatched a fallen sword and came at her again forcing Athena on the defensive. She was blocking and deflecting strike after strike unable to get to her lasso. "You defile this camp just by standing here! You make a mockery with your name, your training, everything about you is evil! Why don't you go back to your stupid boyfriend and clay formed mother of yours!"

"Annabeth stop that is enough! This has gone on far enough! Chiron moved to intervene, but a blast of energy sent him sprawling. An aura of mixed colors wrapped itself around Annabeth driving her further.

"Jason, what the heck is going on with her? Those lights are starting to creep me out big time!" Leo said. All around the campers and Hunters were getting nervous. Several times they tried to intervene, only to be force back by the lights.

"This isn't Annabeth it something else. The way she's fighting and the words she saying it's almost as if she someone else."

"I'm not sure, but I think I've seen this before. Annabeth is being possessed, probably by an ally of Gaia. She wants to make sure we don't get the training we need to survive and if she's takes another champion with her so be it."

"Then we've got to stop it, but how? Nothing is getting through that barrier!" Leo pointed.

"We just have to hope Athena can handle it without getting either of them killed."

Athena had managed to bend the sword blade into two and tossed the knife quite a distance and now the girls were locked in hand to hand combat. Athena was winning, but the possessed Annabeth wasn't pulling her punches punching her in the gut, legs and nearly taking her head off with one cut. "You have to fight it Annabeth, Gaia is having Algea, (sorrow) Ate, (misery) Apate (deceit) and other daughter's of Eris and Nyx messing with your head! You have to reassert yourself if you want to be free of their influence!"

"I am in control I don't need you telling me what to do! Pretender! You don't deserve my mom's name!"

"Gifted Amazons are blessed to carry the names of our Patrons. Stop this at once Annabeth. Enough the only way to free you is to make you speak the truth! Goddess give me strength!" She shouted kicking Annabeth between the legs and bringing her hands together bashed her away causing Annabeth to stumble. She kicked her hard in the knee causing her to drop in pain and head butted the girl for good measures. She wrapped the golden lasso around her pulling tightly dragging her around trying to knock the spirits loose. Taking a deep breath she activated the lasso's power. "Annabeth tell me the truth, do you hate me or Jason? Any of the other chosen ones?"

She struggled for a bit, but then spoke the truth causing the spirits inside to wail in pain. "No, I'm surprised by where Jason comes from, but I don't view him or his friends as my enemy. I don't hate you I admire you for everything you've been through."

"Do you wish to have me stop training the camp or you?"

"No, new ideas and style might help us will help us against the giants. We have to have something new to surprise them with otherwise they'll win."

"What are your thoughts on Percy?"

"Afraid, concern, love. I know he can handle himself, but I'm fearful we won't make it to him in time."

"We will I promise you. Annabeth your emotions have been amplified by the goddess of emotions, daughters of Nyx and Eris. I have a way to get them out of you do you trust me?"

"Yes, my mother wouldn't have allowed you to carry her name if you weren't worthy," Annabeth said dully. She was still struggling when Athena forced her to drink from Hebe's cup, restoring her youth and mind. "Ugh what happened I can't recall."

"You were targeted by our enemy, but you broke free. This is how our enemy operates praying on our weakness. We must stand strong and united or everything will be lost! Our first day of training went well and I promise the next few days will be even more challenging! If we work as one we can do anything we sent our minds too. Camp Half Blood, Hunters are you with me!"

The campers and Hunters cheered in joy. Seeing first hand what could happen if there new enemy fully awakened made them want to fulfill the Prophecy and keep everyone safe. The rest of the week went by without incident with steady improvements. The lessons became more enjoyable and the new training methods helped fix minor problems with their forms. The ship was starting to come along nicely and Jason was mastering flying. The Hunters were getting ready to leave and do their best to keep the forces of evil at bay until the boat was finished. They had planned to leave with the sun rose, but that's when danger came threatening all the progress Athena had made.


	7. Nine Heroes

The sun was slowly starting to creep its way into the sky and its golden shafts were inkling their way across the floorboard to the cot where Athena was slumbering. It had been a busy week and as soon as breakfast was over Thalia was taking her Hunters and tracking down any monsters who would be aiding Gaia and the Giants. They hoped to discover a way to prevent the monsters from regenerating so fast so that the campers would have some peace as they built the _Argos II. _ Thanks to the ancient blueprint the Hephaestus cabin had gathered their materials and started framing the boat. Hopefully it would be done by the solstice.

The Amazon princess began stretching and doing her morning exercises. She was eager to see the progress of the campers. Chiron had told her they had never been this focused before and her new methods had reignited the burning spirit inside each of them. He couldn't recall that last time the Hunters had stayed for a week without so much as someone ending up in the infirmary maimed. As proud as she was she feared that it wouldn't be enough. Something inside her told her that danger was lurking near.

The uneasiness refused to go away even as she started enjoying an early breakfast of fresh fruits and cereal with some of her nymph friends. She was telling her friend Chelone, a Naied, about her plans for the future and seeing if she wanted to play volleyball later when she stood straight up stock still. All the campers and Hunters stopped talking and Chiron and Rachel were looking past the pine tree into the mist. Everyone watched in horror and disbelief as shadows of monsters and the Gengenees approaching the perimeter. The wind started howling fiercely and cackling could be heard as harpies started appearing in the air. A loud hissing screech sounded from the beach near the boat. The ground shook as they tested the barriers causing everyone to fall.

"It's not possible this valley is protected! How the name of the Gods did they find us this quickly," Annabeth demanded. All around them the watched in slight fear as the barriers begun to buckle under the strain of the attacks. The barrier would be visible for several seconds, an explosion of color, before reestablishing itself. "I don't think the barrier will hold Chiron do you?"

"No it's been severally weakened during the last invasion. Even with the Golden Fleece healing and keeping the pine strong and healthy its separation from Thalia has weakened its power to reinforce the barrier."

"We can't worry about that right now; Gaia's new allies are determined to wipe out all demigods not just the questers to make sure her children win this fight. We have to force them away and fix it if Jason's and co have any hope of surviving long enough to set sail!" Rachel told them unsheathing a knife.

"The Oracle speaks the truth once that barrier drops were defenseless, but I have an idea that could repel them all away before that happens. But it will take both Thalia and Jason to pull it off," Athena said, looking at the two children of the Gods.

"What do you have in mind Princess?"

"The tree is a living organism it's the immune system to the camp. A fresh infusion of blood along with a booster shot, mainly the power from the goddesses should be more then enough to get rid of these beast."

"Is that a smart idea? I'm son of Jupiter not Zeus. My blood might be toxic to her old pine form."

"We don't have any other options little brother. Let's hope for the best. Hunters! Defend the camp and its campers! We can't allow Gaia to win!"

"Fight to the last breath and remember your training! Only by being disciplined and organized can we send these creatures back to the pit where they belong! Hepheateous protect the _Argos II!_ Iris Cabin take to the skies and defeated the harpies with Apollo's cabin. Hermes and Demeter you'll be our second line of defense, Ares and Athena the first. Aphrodite patrol the edges and Hypnosis and Hecate guard the interior. Wonder Girl will protect us as we make our way to the tree. Chiron, Piper, Annabeth and Leo will give you orders. Heroes defended!" Jason commanded just as the barriers dropped and the place was flooded with monsters.

It was pandemonium in seconds. Butch was leading the Pegasus into the air against the Harpies. The rainbow tattoo lit up and sent out real color ribbon that wrapped itself around one the beasts, (ironically the Harpies were his mom sisters!) forcing it to stop attacking. Butch Pegasus reared and he almost fell off as they tried to snatch him off the winged steed, but Will fired a new trick arrow at one of them exploding in front of their face forcing them back. More appeared along with some ventie making this all the more dangerous.

Miranda was fighting harder then she did during the Titan War as she created crops from the soil growing taller and thicker until she forced them to wrap around Phaea, The Shining One Sow, that was rampaging against the cabin. Some of her brothers darted in forward trying to hack it to pieces, but it through them off and charged again. "Try leading it towards the volleyball court maybe it will sink!" Ignoring the blood trickling down her face she led her cabin in a strategic retreat.

Travis was using every trick he knew and then some to slow down the advancing Delphyne a half maiden half dragon that held a grudge against a son of Hermes who had stolen back Zeus tendons from her. She attempted to claw his chest open, but he stepped out of the way catching her in one of the spring traps. He threw some centaur blood balloons at the beast causing her to spew toxic smoke in pain. "Dang that smells really worse then dirty old gym socks and month old sandwiches!"

"Will watch out she's getting loose again!"

"Come on keep together! We can do this we just need to figure out its weak spot!"

Rachel was with Cloven and his cabin as they struggled against hundreds of deadly pythons slithering at them. Rachel stabbed her knife through the head of two pythons and Cloven was using his gifts to lull the snakes to sleep, but there were too many even for the four of them. "My powers may come from slain python, but this is ridiculous!"

Lou Ellen was beginning to truly understand how little she knew of magic and the ways of her mother when her attendants the Empousae decided to school her cabin mates. These demoness had one brass and one ass leg with big wings and deadly claws with maiden faces. Their usual job of tormenting and devouring shades wasn't as much fun as attacking their mistress kids. Lou Ellen managed to disconnect a few claws while her sisters hurled spears into their wings. They were dripping ichor, but smacked them with their wings breaking her arm and knocking another out. "Okay we can do this, come on get up!"

The Hunters were patrolling around slaying creatures such as Earthborn and Brize along with monstrous animals tramping around destroying the place. Some of their new trick arrows releasing nets and splintering helped, but they refused to stay down.

Meanwhile Piper and Leo's group were having their own sets of difficulties. Leo was working with Nyssa and the rest of the siblings protecting the frame of the _Argos II _ from the Telchines, Children of the Sea, were nine dog-headed, flipper-handed sisters who originated in Rhodes. They were pounding the beach with water from the sound in a variety of shapes trying to destroy the vessel. Leo aimed fireballs into the water trying to evaporate the monsters, but they would dissolve into mist and escape. At the same time Piper and her siblings were using their newly enhanced gifts to battle against Mormo, the vampriss bogeywomen from ancient times. Drew had received a huge bloody gash across her face while Lacey and Mitchell were trying to stand after the ankles got twisted, but Piper was magnificent using her charmspeak and Katoptris to hack off the monsters hair.

Clarisse and Annabeth were doing their best fighting both the Earthborn along with the Sphinx and Scythian Monster destroying dozens, but more would rise to take their place. Using the Roman style fighting Clarisse managed to get underneath piercing the Sphinx liver wounding the beast at the same time Annabeth proudly cut off the arms they Scythian monster. "This is the kind of fight I needed! Oh man can you imagine the carnage! I bet I've more then you Chase"

"This isn't a contest Clarisse! These monsters are worse then anything we've ever fought before! I really hope Jason and Thalia get to that tree soon! Chiron how many more of these monsters are there?"

Chiron fired his long bow sending an arrow straight through an entire column of Earthborn shattering them to pieces. Some turned to dust while others started to reassemble into monsters. Two Earthborns reached out with their six arms trying to grab his legs to break them. He reared up flaying about kicking their heads off causing them to disintegrate on the spot, but more just took their place. "Stay strong my heroes! I know the hoards seem endless, but we can outlast them if we pace ourselves! Jason, Thalia, and Wonder Girl should be restoring the barrier soon! We just need to hang on for a little longer!"

At the moment the trio was still only halfway to the tree when they had been ambushed by a hoard of Earthborn brandishing celestial bronze and imperial steel blades against them. Thalia notched three arrows; one silver and two trick took careful aim and fired. The silver arrow was deflected by one blade bouncing off the roof of the camp store two trees and a statue before piercing the hearts of three earthborn. Her trick arrows managed to net a small group and stick two of them together.

Jason moved in using his Roman training to deflect and avoid the blades bringing up his shield to deflect blades and using the javelin tip to channel his lightning crumbling more gaining them another ten feet. "Thalia you okay?"

"I'm doing okay little brother, but we don't have time for this! We need to clear a path and fast otherwise the camp will be taken!"

"Move you two!" Wonder Girl shouted causing the siblings to jump to the side as a giant boulder bowled down the hordes clearing a path. Wonder Girl flew through the air did a mid air split followed by a round house kick getting rid of the stranglers. She lassoed the remaining Earthborn who cursed her as she flung them into the air. "Quick strike them in the air while they're weak!"

Jason and Thalia did as they were commanded firing their weapons of choice along with some air currents sending the parts of the Earthborn far from camp. The path was clear and the trio raced onward only to be stopped again by merged giant Earthborn. Thalia muttered a curse in Ancient Greek and notched more arrows. "What's the plan?"

"Move!" Jason ordered as one set of arms tried to smash the three friends. A second set threw rocks and earth at them while the last tried to grab them. Wonder Girl grabbed some fallen swords and hurled them at the creature slicing off many fingers and one arm. "Good work, but we need to keep moving don't get caught! Remember keep up a strong defense while creating an equally strong offense! Watch his feet when he comes after us try to slip under his legs and make it to the tree!"

"Got it Praetor! As my boyfriend would say the bigger they are the easier it is to make them fall!" Wonder Girl shouted moving her feet in legionnaire style. She kept an eye on the creature dodging his hands and staying one step ahead of his feet. She saw Jason and Thalia slipping underneath and dove for it, but missed her opening being kicked several feet away. She could hear her friends call out for her and the creature laughing as it prepared to stomp her to death, but the kick had busted a rib and bruised her lungs making it hard to get up.

Right before the creature could kill her a red and gold blur zoomed past the two siblings making physical contact with the Earthborn monstrosity. The creature only had a second to wonder what was going on when the blur vibrated right through it shattering it to pieces that didn't reform before picking her up. A warm glow from her pure heart necklace encompassed her body as she slowly healed. She looked up and her jaw dropped at the sight of her savior. "Flashboy? What in the name of Olympus are you doing here?"

"Now is that anyway to greet your boyfriend who's been worried sick about you for the past two weeks?" Flashboy asked. Jason and Thalia rushed over to protect Wonder Girl from the red and double gold lightning trim with the crossing thunderbolts, but she yelled to them it was okay. "So those demigods they don't look like much to me."

"Can it Gordon we don't have time for this. Camp Half Blood is under siege by the forces of Gaia outnumbering us two to one. If we don't get to Thalia's pine quickly this place is going to be wiped off the map. So answer my questions fast. How did you get here, is the whole league here and where the heck are they?"

"We got concerned that you were taking so long so we went to Dr. Fate and Max found a one way spell to get here. We knew you had a way to get back for all of us. We appeared just outside of the camp and saw what happening so we split to offer assistance. The others should be roaming the campgrounds helping out where ever they can. What do you want me to do?"

"Use your speed to help out Hermes cabin or anyone else you come across. Make sure the monsters stay down by scattering their pieces in the wind. Monsters here reform after being slain so be ready for a quick comeback until we can reset the barrier. Tell the others to protect the campers and make sure the _Argo II_ isn't destroyed! They don't have time to rebuild if the frame gets destroyed!"

"Will do keep save Athena I love you!" Flashboy said, kissing her before running off to help. Wonder Girl looked at the siblings and shrugged her shoulders. "I know, but my team can help. Right now we need to get to that tree. I'll take point, Jason you lead, Thalia stay in the middle let's go."

The front lines of defenders were tiring out as they continued to push back and slay many all the Earthborn, but the Sphinx and Scythian Monster refused to die. Annabeth and Clarisse with the help of others had greatly wounded the two beasts, but not even Chiron's expert aim could make them go to Pit.

"How much juice is left in your spear?"

"Enough to kill maybe one beast, but not two. Half my cabin is bleeding all over the place or to maimed to take on a second monster if we miss the first one."

"Same with my cabin if we could just link them someway we could get rid of them together. But I'm out of ideas ugh! I hate that stupid Sphinx! Last time she was annoying talking nonsense now all she wants is to just eat me!" Annabeth shouted driving her knife into the creatures paw.

"That wasn't very nice! I'm going to enjoy devouring you piece by piece and feeding the leftovers to the Scythian Monster. Oh Scythian are you ready to eat Athena Child a lamo?"

"Hiss sounds yummy! What is that strange sound?" The Monster questioned as zing was heard. Both monsters grunted a little as a strange red and black bat shaped weapon lodged itself into their chest. A few seconds later a beeping could be heard when suddenly the two devices exploded ripping open a giant whole in their chest wounding them. Out of thin air two black grappling's appeared spearing the beasts in their shoulder and wrapped together linking the beasts.

"Alright who did this? Come out I can smellll you!" Monster shouted.

"No one does this to the ultimate riddler!" Sphinx shouted.

A deep male voice was heard and the campers and monsters looked up in the air as it spoke. "Greatest riddler huh? I guess you are the original, but not the best. Answer this one. Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's afraid of the big black bat?" Batman asked revealing himself in his full black suit and blood red bat symbol, hovering in the air with his rocket boots.

"What kind hero are you? You're dressed like a monster!"

"I'm the monster that will terminate your existence. On my signal attack with everything you got. One two three!" Batman shouted hurling more explosives as Clarisse and Annabeth and their cabins struck with the weapons. The combined assault sent both of them back to the Pit. Batman landed between two groups and Chiron. "Not bad I've never fought a Greek Monster before, but a monster is a monster."

"Who the heck are you?" Clarisse demanded.

"Clarisse be at peace, I recognize him from Wonder Girl's memory. Batman I presume. I thank you for your help am I to assume the rest of your team is here?"

"Yeah they're around helping out. I'll do check to see where everyone is," he replied touching his ears and sounding off with the rest of the League. From the static and cries he was getting it appeared the rest of his team were knee deep in trouble.

Piper's group had met up with the hunters and right now Piper had Katoptris out and was running out of magical enhancement. "Back off and go away. You're not welcomed here!"

"Do you really think child of Aphrodite that I the seductress and eater of children can be stopped by you? Face it your end is very near ha ha ha!" Mormo laughed hysterically at the sight. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a midnight blue blur swing from the trees at her. She turned to counter, but the gymnast released herself in a perfect double side twist releasing a several smoke bombs before landing perfectly on the ground. The smoke was too much for Brize and the sparrow sized gadfly with dagger stinger fell to the ground and killed by the Hunters who also used the smoke to their advantage to slay the last of the Earthborn. Two twangs were heard and suddenly Mormo was tied up by twin bolos like a sausage wiggling around in frustration. "I'll kill you! I'll suck your marrow out and leave you for dead!"

"Different reality same problem you bad guys just don't know when to shut up now do you?" Batgirl said emerging from the smoke. "Don't bother trying to break free those bolos are reinforced tritanium laced with a bit of miracle metal to work reshape and tighten its grip on you. Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to kill this creature?"

"She's not going to die forever, but at least we can send her back to the Pit hopefully for awhile. Lacey, Drew, Mitchell help me out!" Piper commanded as her siblings and she sliced the bogeywoman to pieces. Piper wiped the ichor off her blade and looked at her savior. The long black hair beauty smiled at her from under her cowl. "Thank you for your help, it was greatly appreciated."

"No problem being a hero is what I do. Come on there are more monsters out there and your boyfriend hasn't reached the pine yet," Batgirl replied as she took to the skies leaving a blushing Piper to give commands to her cabin and the Hunters.

Lou Ellen and her friend sisters were bleeding and running out of energy. The emergency ambrosia squares they had digested were burning their insides as they tried to call for more magic. The Empousae cackled as they moved in to kill the girls. "Stand your ground if we die we die fighting!"

There was movement behind the Empousae and in a flash one of them was struggling inside a black and bronze cape to break free. The owner of the cape spun the creature into its sister and proceeded to give them a thorough smack down eventually breaking the leg on one of them. Their surprise back up, a girl with short pink hair in a blue and black costume with a with bronze MR emblem and circlet tossed several bird shape objects into the Empousae which seemed to cause them pain as they shrank.

"I knew it was a good idea infusing my bird a rangs with magic! Hey you girl's are seriously bad ass if you managed to weaken the Empousae this much, but right now we got to send them back to the Underworld."

"It wouldn't do much good monsters are reforming faster and faster! They wouldn't remain in the Underworld long!" Lou Ellen remarked getting her second wind.

"Then we'll seal them just follow my lead and say what I say! Form a circle around them and focus your magic. Repeat after me!" Mystic Robin said her eyes glowing and wind whirled around her. The cabin did as she instructed and repeated the strange words in sync with her, "_Um Syci Mero Tila Satiran Seal!" _Lou Ellen and her sisters were startled by the strange symbols that appeared in the circle and sealed away the monsters.

"Whoa that was some impressive magic! I don't understand if you have that much power why did you fight them physically?"

"It's good to be balanced. Come on we have others who are in need of our help."

Demeter cabin was winning the fight against Phaea, but the sow was causing much destruction to the land. Already several of them had fallen to the powers of the beast and many bloody wounds could be seen, but the giant pig refused to just die. Miranda drove her knife as hard as she could against the thick hide of the beast drawing more blood, but was flung in the air for her troubles.

"Got you! Hold on I'm going fry me some bacon!" Supergirl said, dropping the girl back on the ground. All of Demeter watched in disbelief as the girl literally lifted the creature off the ground and flung it to the air. She proceeded to pound it and use heat vision to cave it up before finally freezing it as it fell apart. Supergirl landed breathing hard and holding her arms tighter, "I think I might have overdone it ugh,"

"Hold still we'll help you."

Rachel and Cloven were nearly overwhelmed by the snakes when a black teen in green and black used powerful energy from his body to create several terrariums and cases to hold the creatures preventing them from attacking. Green Lantern could see from his position in the air his other friends helping out. Flashboy and Martian Boyhunter were assisting Hermes cabin dealing with the Delphyne quickly confusing it and matching it move for move. It appeared Boyhunter was attempting to use his telepathy to bring the Delphyne down to its knees sort of and gave Travis's cabin a chance to kill it.

In the sky aided by her avian friends Hawk Lady let loose all her power. The Harpies were beguiled by flocks of angry crows and ravens and a few jays. Swooping in and around the flying chariots the bird masked purple green clad girl let loose a Thanigarian war cry as she struck the Harpies with her nth metal bo staff. Nth metal disrupted magic that included the Harpies. When they got to close she radiated the Firebird Force inside her at them causing them to turn away. She relaxed when the last of them was gone before turning to Butch and Will. "Does anyone need help? I'm trained in the medical arts."

"We're good for now thanks for your help," Will said.

"Yeah that was some pretty fancy flying," Butch said.

"I guess, it looks like Aquagirl is helping your friends on the beach," Hawk Lady said and it was true. Not since Percy Jackson had such displays of water been seen. Down at the beach Leo was pleased to see such a hot babe in a one piece black suit and fingerless gloves commanding columns of water and sea life to attack. Aquagirl opened her mouth and let loose a sonic shriek blowing up two of the Telchines, but then she sank to her knees tired.

"That was a lot more power then I was expecting."

"Hey are you okay? Watch out!" Nyssa shouted pulling Aquagirl from sound onto the beach towards the ship. GL had kindly placed in a bottle for protection before he headed. "You look exhausted."

"I am, but those creatures aren't going away unless you hit them a very newspaper. Ugh hey you fireboy!"

"What is beautiful lady? I'm sort of busy right now!" Leo shouted creating a wave of flames that was boiling the water, but they would just reform from the mist. "Doesn't anything work on them?"

"If you would listen for a minute I can help. My empathy is telling me there on the last of their reserves and one last good hit will do them in. I have a way to keep them from changing water states when I give you the signal burn them," Aquagirl said as she pulled out small piece of metal that transformed into a huge Triton.

"You related to Poseidon by any chance?"

"Let's just say Atlantians and Poseidon has a unique connection to one another. Alright on the count of three, by the power of Poseidon and the oceans I command you to bind their water form ugh!" Aquagirl was not use to the backlash of the Triton nearly dropping it, but the powerful gold energy forced the Telchines to stay in one form long enough for Leo to burn them! "That was hot!"

"Yeah, but they'll be back if Jason team doesn't reset the barrier."

"Don't worry something tells me they're there."

Aquagirl was right as the trio had finally managed to get the tree. Jason and Thalia cut their palms and pressed the bloody prints to pine bark. The tree soaked up the blood feeding on it getting stronger. Wonder Girl's necklace glowed even more as she pressed it against the trunk. "Okay begin the ritual."

"I Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus King of the Sky, offer my blood as payment for protection of this valley.

"I Jason Grace, son of Jupiter King of the Sky, offer my blood as payment for protection of this valley."

"I Athena Thermyscara, Champion of the Gods, offer this energy as payment for protection of this valley."

There was a surge of energy as the tree sucked in their offerings growing at least two feet flashing multiple colors. There was a hum in the air and suddenly there was a surge of pure white energy traveling through the camp and picking off the last of the monsters and renewing the protection that had kept the camp safe.

Many hours later everyone was sitting down to the evening meal. The Hunters had left to find out more about these monsters, the damage repaired and Athena had introduced all her friends to her new ones. Rachel as the one who made the connection pointing out that they (by combining the bats as one) were the ones mentioned in the third line of the prophecy. The ones that would help train and ensure they would set sail. Seeing as how they couldn't go home until Athena completed her mission they agreed to stay for awhile seeing how much they could help out. So donning both hero and civi clothes the world got ready for the next adventure.


	8. Greek Pax

It had been hard enough for the campers of Half Blood to learn of a Roman demigod camp and that four campers would be sailing the _Argos II_ there to form an alliance against the giants and Gaia. Harder still for them to undergo Amazon training and learn to compromise and merge their identities with Roman and Amazon ideals so they could be prepared for when the Great Prophecy came to past, but the hardest by far was along a mix of heroes from another reality being drill masters to bring out their greatest potential. At the moment the Justice League Unlimited was scattered across camp in orange shirts helping out where they needed while Rachel and Chiron pondered over the last line in the Prophecy about Athena. It was urgent they figure it out so the League could return home where they were needed, but not before they did all they could to help the campers with their destiny.

At the moment Athena was sword training with Annabeth in the pit. Both females were brandishing swords and shields. Annabeth moved in a circular pattern keeping her guard up and taking a few easy swings trying to Athena to attack her. Athena deflected and actually managed to lock blades and force the tips downward before rotating forward and going for an upward thrust. Annabeth used Roman style sword thrust to parry the blade back and scratch her shield. She kept up swords clashing and banging both sides getting closer and closer to one another. Annabeth went under and smashed the blade against Athena's hilt sending the sword flying through the air.

"What are you going to do now? You're defenseless," Annabeth taunted gaily as she moved in for the kill, but Athena surprised her ramming her shield into the sword point getting it stuck. She held out her left hand and caught the blade twirling expertly. Faster then the eye could see she did a thrust and parry knocking Annabeth's shield away and forcing her to the ground with the sword at neck.

"Not quite Wise Girl was it? Nice sword work I nearly fell for that false thrust, but you have to be ready for anything. Also try to learn to use a sword in both hands. It's important for a warrior to be ambidexterity in case they get injured or lose one appendage. That is a real possibility if you're going to be fighting giants. Keep your guard up and be ready to change your attack at a moment notice," Athena lectured.

"Good advice I'll be sure to keep it in mind. I have some advice for you. You need to stop over thinking the final line of the prophecy about you. It will come to pass soon enough. Just relax and try to enjoy yourself," Annabeth told her as they left the pit to meet up with Chiron to see what the camp's progress was. "So I heard that your friends really helped production of the _Argos II. _ Nyssa and Leo told me that your friends helped them speed up work by at least three and half months. They're quite talented."

"Yeah Lucas has been building models of ships and planes since he was five. His ability to scan and replicate items into reality is an unknown talent among the Green Lanterns, but helpful here making sure you have an endless supply of celestial bronze and imperial steel. With Shania donating nth metal I pity any giant that tries to knock the _Argos II_ out of the sky."

"It's not just Lucas who's been helpful. Your boyfriend is quick maybe even faster then any child of Hermes in assembling correctly the material. Between your girlfriends' firepower and Leo soldering the metal into place without any nicks and dents is remarkable. I heard your friend Max was it? that she enchanted it to fly and Marina was using her Triton to protect it on the seas. With all there talents I'm surprised your friends tire so easily especially Marina. That device she wears scares some of us."

"Well I'm sure if Percy had been born underwater and spent a majority of his time there I think adjusting to amphibious life would be a challenge for him as well. Most Atlantians have no trouble adjusting to life on land, but a few like Marina have weak immune systems not that its stopped her. Although she's going to have a lot to explain when we get back for taking that Triton from her grandfather without permission."

Before Annabeth could inquire anything a red and orange blur raced up to the girls scooping Athena and spinning her around. She laughed and playfully kicked at the abductor. "Gordon West put me down! You're embarrassing me!"

"Ah I couldn't do that to you princess you have to much dignity," Gordon whined putting her down. He actually looked quite handsome with his red hair accenting his orange camp shirt. "Come on let's go somewhere fun Athena for dinner! I'm bored here! I'm faster then all the guys of Hermes together and none of them have heard of a puzzle book! I swear when I tried to introduce them to the wonders of the Rubik cubes all they wanted to do was see if they could turn the cube into a joke box! These guys are worse then the Trickster and Prankster combined!"

Athena rolled her eyes and shoved him a bit. "I highly doubt that Travis Stoll and his siblings are as bad as your Dad's old Rouge Gallery. Compared to some of them they are quite tame. I know it's hard, but you have to keep at it. I'm sure the Goddess Bia would be glad to lend a descendent of Alcmene a hand with some demigods. I have to go talk with Chiron and Rachel about the campers' progress right now. I promise you we'll have a nice dinner when we get back. For now go teach your campers! I'm sending Ulysses to keep an eye on you! Poor thing he can handle battling talking gorillas and interplanetary disaster, but not a bunch of demigods. Strange huh?" 

"Not as strange as him being a descendent of Alcmene. He certainly doesn't act like Hercules. He's got more brains then muscles."

"Well it's on his mother's side and he's related to Hercules twin Iphicles who was a much modest and nicer person then that brute was. Good thing to or I wouldn't even consider dating him."

"I still find it hard to believe that despite your code Amazons can still love men."

"Life is full of strange things for example the Bat Twins managing to control both Ares's and Aphrodite's cabin without a riot breaking out," Athena pointed out playfully. The two friends stopped to observe the cabins that were on different practice fields working on fighting techniques. Annabeth was smirking slightly at the sight of the lithe teenager with a few muscles managed to flip and pin Clarisse without his suit. When Clarisse came at him again he stuck out his foot wrapping around her ankle and causing her to pitch forward.

"You're exposing your left side when you come at me like that. Try to make yourself smaller and harder to hit," Terry told her ironically considering how much he use to keep his left side open.

"Don't get any ideas bat boy. Just because you beat me in one spar doesn't mean I'm afraid of you," Clarisse hissed. Her hand flew to her cheek as a thin trail of blood appeared where the batarang cut her. Anger fill her and she went after Terry blindly wanting him to pay for the insult, but suddenly stopped a few feet short. Terry had centered himself and was clutching two smoke bombs in his hand, but he didn't release them.

"Good you stopped yourself. Your dad's blood gives you power and strength, but your human half has to be disciplined and stoic if you want to keep your opponents off their game. When I'm dressed in my uniform as Batman half my battle is already won if I terrorize my enemies, but I beat them if I don't let them know how much they unnerve me. So anyone interested in learning how to fight in a smoke filled environment?"

Terra was also having a good time teaching her students. She had shown them she wasn't afraid of them nor did she believe they were a bunch of beauty queens who couldn't protect themselves. They way they had fought against the Mormo proved that. Now they just had to combine beauty and grace with hard love.

Terra was demonstrating one of her signature moves with Piper and Drew. She would start to go into a backbend trapping her opponents between her legs and bringing them face down before pushing herself up into a flip kicking them in the side and back flipping out of the way to throw a weapon. "The style and power of combining gymnastics with the deadly beauty and precision and devastating power of martial arts is one that all females and yes males can use to their advantage. While both Piper and Drew can charmspeak you'll notice that a person of stronger will can resist them. When your beauty is not enough to distract your opponent then its time for you show your secret weapon."

"What would that be boomerangs shaped like bats?" Drew asked snarky earning a few giggles from her cabinmates. Terra just swished her long hair in her face blinding her for a few seconds so she could push her to the ground. Terra placed her boot on the girl's chest giving her the patent bat glare causing Drew to nearly wet herself.

"You think after being dethroned you would learn that beauty and love are strongest when you embrace the gentlest part of you. How many times do you have to be knocked down Drew before you get it? You're not the diva here. Piper come over here its time you learn the most valuable skill that could help you when you set sail."

Piper walked confidently over holding her weapon waiting to see what Terra had in mind. So far the Batgirl had taught her cabin about using their beauty to deceive and trick an enemy and how they could turn it into a weapon if the need arose. She stiffened about when she saw Terra call over Lacey and let Drew up. She handed both girls a set of dull batarangs and told them to go at each other. "Hey stop what are you doing!" 

Lacey I know your passive, but more of an arc into it when you hurl that blade. Drew tilt the blade slightly so it will return to you. Come on I want to see blood! Piper Athena told me what Hera said about you and it's true. You are the one who sees the possibilities and can get the bitterest of enemies to make nice, but more importantly you need to be able to keep friends together when they're fighting. That's the secret weapon."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked anxiously. She wanted to run in and stop the chaos. Drew had picked up the fallen batarangs and was now tossing them at close range really cutting Lacey up. Lacey brought up two to shield her face and slashed one leaving a deep bloody gash in Drew nose. The girl let out a screech abandoning her weapons jumped on Lacey trying to pound the crud out of her. Annabeth and Aphrodite's cabin moved in to stop the fighting, but the teen heroines stopped them. "Do something before she kills her!"

"This is your moment Piper. On your quest you're going to have to be the one to keep the team together through obstacles and dangers both external and internal. You have to be able to stop it before it starts and if it has before blood is shed. Tell your sisters to stop fighting. Show them the reason family sticks together," Terra urged Piper.

Piper looked at her as if she was crazy, but knew she was right. Sheathing her blade she marched over trying to pull the sisters apart. "Stop this right now! This is no way for a child of Aphrodite to behave!"

"Back off Piper I've had just about enough of you!" Drew growled backhanding her. Piper tasted blood and felt her nose checking to see it wasn't broken. Lacey was struggling kicking and flailing pulling hair trying to get up. She looked at Piper pleading for help.

Piper reached deep inside herself and put every ounce of power into her voice projecting her anger as well as her love for them both even Drew. "Enough Drew you are acting stupidly. You're a demigod so act like it! Lacey just because Drew's your older sibling doesn't mean you let her bash your body in. Stand up for yourself! Listen to me the both of you! We're sisters and that means we need to get along and help each other even when things get bad. Now stop fighting!" Piper was amazed by how her words seem to penetrate the rage and anger. Drew actually looked at her with awe and Lacey with gratitude. Piper walked over and hugged both of them and everyone relaxed. They looked at Terra who was smiling.

"See, the most powerful weapon you have is the truth. When beauty and violence fail only the words of truth can keep you alive. Cultivate that and nothing will stand in your way. So you ready to train some more? I promise free acupuncture session later!"

"Come on guys lets show this bat what we're made of!"

Athena and Annabeth resumed their walk to the Big House, Annabeth a bit humbled by what she had seen. The Bat Twins methods may have seemed cold and harsh, but they produced results. She heard strange chanting and stopped and stared as Max aka Mystic Robin was giving a lesson.

"Hey Max how's it going girlfriend? What are you and your fellow magic users doing today?" Athena asked, giving her friend and high five. She looked down and saw several celestial bronze daggers sparking. "Channeling magic through celestial bronze? That's a first."

"Well the girls saw how I was able to channel my magic through my birdarangs and they wanted to experiment with the weapons here."

"Piper and Leo told us how hard it was to battle the Enchiladas and Porphryion. Jason and Athena could only injure them, but not enough to keep them down for long. I know that only a combination of the power of a God and demigod can destroy a giant, but they've closed themselves off for the most part. They didn't help us when the camp is attacked and I don't know when they'll assist Annabeth and the others so we need to fight smarter. By charging these knives with binding magic hopefully when the questers dispel monsters they'll be rapt in the pit. _Una Syca Mira Testa trappa!"_ Lou Ellen explained showing the final product to Annabeth.

Annabeth took the blade testing its weight. It was very balanced and the grip was strong. A few sparks danced off the edge of the blade tip as she took a few practice swings. Athena took another and tested the blade slashing it through a rock cleaning cutting it in two. Both girls nodded in approval. "Excellent job I thing we'll take a whole set of these with us when we sail. You think you can charge more then just swords?"

"By the time I'm through with these girls their magic will be equal to their mothers. I'll also see what I can do about enchanting them to come right back to their owners like your boyfriend's blade. Don't want to lose your head because your weapon vanished. Sorry girl I didn't mean to make you upset about being so far away from your boyfriend. I could try scrying for him again, but it the gods put up wards around the other camp I don't think I'll find him," Max offered.

"It's okay Max thanks for your offer. I'll be okay. Keep up the good work. Come on Athena we can't keep Chiron waiting."

"Why not he's eternal isn't he?" the Amazon princess joked as the girls continued on the way to the Big House. Athena was pleased to see some campers reviewing lessons about the Gods and their relations while others went about their activities trying to blend two styles as one. It seems her guidance to walking two paths as one was really starting to show. Over in the fields Demeter cabin was picking strawberries to sell at market. Athena noticed Kara was being asked to carry the large, heavy crates while using her microsight to find bad bunches and weeds. Not the most glamorous job, but stock piling food and drink would be just as important as making the quester's flexible armor to aid and protect themselves.

"Kara seems really strong. That must be close to five hundred pounds and she's not even sweating. The way she took on Phaea single handily that was incredible. Her powers seem limitless. I have to admit I envy all that power. Being wise is great, but I always wanted more offence abilities. Don't tell anyone I said that."

"I'm not and you shouldn't be envious of Kara. Like you she's a hybrid and it's hard for her. She's got a tough time dealing with the problems of being half alien. She's a lot more vulnerable than her father is, but I know for a fact Kara would love to have your brains. Smarts win the battle not brawns remember?"

"Yeah your right. Besides I don't think I would want to wear her outfit. Its nice, but those colors pink and green?"

"Her grandmother made it for her and she likes it. You have to admit she certainly stands out with it. Ah salutations Chiron, good afternoon Rachel. Hey Leo, hi Jason I hope J'osse and Shania have been helpful in the training. Marina I thought you were down by the boat what are you doing up here munching on potato chips?"

"First off their fish sticks not potato chips and I needed a break. You think blessing a vessel for a save voyage is easy think about all the work I had to do with Leo siblings. The _Argos II_ is only going to be manned by seven demigods. One might have hydrokineses, but that doesn't mean he's going to be able to control the boat the entire time it's in the water by himself. Right Annabeth?" Marina asked, munching on more fish sticks. It was weird to watch her with her hydrostatic field aura surrounding her, but you got use to it

Annabeth reminisced about the trip she and Percy took a few years ago. He was amazing and he always knew where they were, but controlling the boat had been hard and the _Argos II _was much larger and harder to manage. Maybe having automatic systems wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Any help you can give us is greatly appreciated. The power of Poseidon is always an important factor in determining the outcome of the voyage. Gaia is weak against water and air, but that doesn't mean she won't try to destroy you through other means," Chiron explained.

"Well dirt face can try all she wants thanks to me our war machine can handle anything she or her family can rage against us. If she decides to pick a fight again look what I can do!" Leo exclaimed creating flaming hammer in the air and swung it at the group. Everyone jumped back to avoid being burned and J'osse shied away so fast he knocked over Jason in his attempted to get away from the fire.

"Leo watch it man!" Jason shouted using his air powers to suck the fuel away and Shania absorbed the reminiscent of the embery blaze. She hurried over to her boyfriend and placed her hand against his forehead and J'osse orange eyes glowed brightly as the two communicated telepathically.

"What why is everyone giving me grief? Okay I'll work on controlling my powers more, but that was one sick hammer you have to admit!" 

"Leo incase you forgot J'osse there is vulnerable to fire and after spending an afternoon shapeshifting and messing with Jason's mind during training he's not in the best position to be protecting himself against his greatest weakness," Annabeth reminded the boy gently.

"Don't feel so bad all of us make mistakes including oracles like me! I made plenty during the quest through the Labyrinth," Rachel told him making the boy feel a little better.

"J'osse how are you feeling? Did you get burned at all?" Jason inquired. The last few days the Martian had been pushing Jason to his limits testing his mind and body to make sure that he was ready to lead. Jason had to admit that J'osse was a more grueling task master than Lupa ever was. His telepathic suggestions were stronger then Piper's charmspeak. The monsters he turned into far more deadly then the ones that had invaded the camp. Throughout it all Jason had become good friends with a rather passive and gentle being who rather be stargazing or having fun with friends then fighting.

"_Peace the flames didn't hurt me. I will be okay young warrior. You are truly amazing. Athena told me the troubles you had with flying, but now it as if you were part of the sky since the dawn of ages. You mind has been fortified to withstand any mental assault the monsters and gods unleash upon your human mind. I would warn you to keep practicing and mediate to preserve your mental shields. Stronger psychics can and will tear your mind to pieces to destroy you. I do have news about your missing camper curtsey of the Hypnosis cabin."_

"You do? You know where the Roman camp is? How's Percy? Is he still alive? Are the Romans aware of the threat of Gaia? Have the Gods stopped talking to them?"

"Annabeth breath you need to breath remember?" Rachel reminded her.

"Exactly what did the Hypnosis cabin discover? I noticed a change in them that they are not sleeping as much. It only when they are asleep that they embrace their full powers."

"True, but with the mediation techniques that I taught them along with J'osse on tutelage of the mental arts they can now reach out to anyone at anytime through the dream world. During the quest it would help if the campers back here could be doing something to help out by relaying important information. What did Cloven and the others see?"

"From their descriptions they told me the saw the camp or bits of it. It resembles the coliseum and the roman senate put together, but no real details where it is exactly. They described some campers, a tall brunette girl and some muscular guys with brown hair. Your friend's right?" J'osse asked Jason nodded recognizing Reyna, Hazel, and Bobby. "Well they found Percy and believe me they weren't that gentle with him. He's alive, but like you he's missing some memories. They have some idea of what's going on, but not the whole picture. Still I don't think they'll trust you easily when you show up with a warship."

"Even ones bearing their leader and gifts and supplies. I understand that you follow the Ancient Greek way, but the children of Apollo really need to step up their knowledge of homopathetical and natural medicine if they're going prepare first aid kits and long term supplies for this quest. The dangers are very really I don't understand something Chiron why have you never assembled full fledged emergency and surplus supplies for your heroes when they go on quests? Ambrosia and nectar will only get you so far. They didn't even know that poppy seeds and spider webs could be used to heal breaks and dull pain!" Shania moaned causing the old centaur to chuckle in amusement. "It's true you know!"

"We don't doubt your skills Shania, its just change is hard for those who worship the Gods and the old ways to accept new ideas, but that's what we've done. We've shown the campers of Half Blood the way to walk two paths as one. For instance Annabeth cabin has discovered a way for to create armor to protect her, Jason, Piper, and Leo and anyone else on their quest to Greece. Isn't that right?"

"Well it was Malcolm who made the break through realizing we could create a flexible, but sturdy metal fabric with a ratio mix of Greek threads and celestial bronze. It's up to Leo cabin to actually forge them."

"That's what we like to hear campers working together to solve problems. Speaking of working together Chiron and I have been going over the last line of the Prophecy about you wondering if it meant you and your friends were stuck here until we sailed or not," Rachel explained as they all took seats and to discuss the real reason for this meeting.

"I remember, Jason told me the prophecy. _A warrior champion in a black mask from another world shall appear. The Goddess's send her to guide lighting, dove, and forge. First of nine to assist the seven in training for giants attack. Roma and Eloas pax roma forma the seven lead the way. _ I did appear in a black mask and guided Jason, Piper, and Leo on their journey. My friends have appeared and helped trained everyone for the eventual giant attack, but the last line I'm not sure what it could mean and I'm anxious to figure it out. I've missed nearly three weeks of my life already not that I mind helping you out and serving my Gods."

"None taken even a champion of the Gods deserve to have a normal life. Heck we all do!" Leo sassed her earning a smack from Shania. "Ow you hit hard girl!"

"We've been deconstructing the final line in hopes of understanding what it could mean. As you know prophecies are ambiguous with layered meanings that tend to happen as they should, however due to the constraints around your group I decided to try and be more proactive in figuring out the meaning of your prophecy."

"Thank Chiron it means the world to me and my friends."

"Yes, we know that Roma and Eloas are personification goddess of cities that were important to the Greeks and Romans. Jason has told us you received your weapons from Roma correct?"

"Correct, she allowed me to call on her powers to manifest different weapons one time. I gave my shield and lance to Jason after his own were destroyed by Enchiladas. Roma hasn't taken them away from him so I can safely assume that she is pleased to have a warrior of your descendent possessing them."

"That's wonderful to know because I doubt I'll be finding another weapon like my coin to lance/sword again anytime soon. That was a one of a kind weapon gifted to me by my father, but as of now,"

"We understand your constraints young hero believe m we do."

"What about Eloas did you meet her during your consul with the Goddess back in your own world? Did she give you a gift or just lend you her energy like others?" Rachel questioned as she pieced the different parts of the puzzle together.

"Not a gift just her energy personification goddess usually don't have symbols of power to lend, she's the city of Athens its not like she could grace me with the entire city for help."

"Perhaps we are looking at the situation in the wrong way. Roma and Eloas are personification of cities, strong holds for the Greeks and Romans. Roma could represent the Roman camp hidden away and Eloas could mean Camp Half Blood," J'osse suggested logically pointing out what most of them suspected for awhile now.

"Doesn't pax forma translate as peace forms? I seem to recall you mentioning a Goddess of Peace and that in ancient times Romans offered peace contracts to the lands they conquered in order to avoid more bloodshed. The contracts forced an idyllic situation, but were honored. Do you have such a document in your satchel?"

"I'll go get it and take a look."

"Don't bother girlfriend I got it right here! Man I'm bushed from carrying all the greats. Just because I have super strength doesn't mean I'm the pack mule for this camp. Why not get that hunky guy from Iris cabin to do it?" Kara exclaimed depositing the gold satchel at the table. "Sorry for interrupting, but we've finished stockpiling supplies for the day and I didn't want to spend the rest of my afternoon trying to convince farmers that its okay to use plants for evil so to speak."

"Why not force the issue by freezing them or using your hot heat blast vision?"

"Leo!"

"Ahem there is one last gift in here besides the return scroll. It seems Pax did leave us with a peace contract, but unfortunately it's mostly blank," the Princess said unfurling a musty smelling yellowed parchment. The whole group observed the document noticing that there was faint writing on it in certain spots yet a good portion of the contract was blank.

"Why would a Goddess of Peace give you a blank scroll?" Kara asked.

"Probably because the chosen seven have to negotiate their own peace and forcing one onto them won't stop the bloodshed that the Gods are worried about should the two sides meet. Jason, is that Latin writing there?" Marina said pointing to a few spots on the document.

Jason picked up the parchment and held it close squinting. He could just read some of the wording, but it was strange. "This isn't like any document I've come across before at least I think. Roma is all about strength and preserving the empire. The Latin here is asking us to ally with our enemies and allow them to lead the fight when we get to Mt. Olympus."

"May I see that too? Dang some of this is Ancient Greek and it looks like it wants Eloas to accept the strength and power Roma has to offer, but what kind of strength is not listed. So what do we do with this?"

"It appears young Leo that Pax has offered this contract as a way to seal the gap the two bridges Percy and Jason were supposed to cross. By compromising and working together with both your strength and weakness it appears the seven will succeed," Chiron instructed. "The contract is magical binding and complete with the power of the Goddess to enforce it."

"If we could write a peace contract and present it to the Roman camp do you think they'd be inclined to return to Percy and work for us? Won't showing up with a peace contract show were weak and ignite more of a conflict?" Annabeth wanted to know voicing several concerns.

"No, this is a living symbol of a Roman Goddess presented by their leader with Greek demigods. They will respect its power and see that you have learned to merge together your ways of doings things. My friends and I have guided you to the point that you're ready to spread the knowledge of what you learned to the other three on the quest. All that remains to be done is a final assessment and blessing before we take our leave."

"Do you really have to go? We're just starting to get know you and your guys. Besides I like training against your supervillians it's a lot of fun and good exercise!" Leo whined. An unexpected voice joined the group replying to his inquiry.

"Their heroes and their world needs them, but more importantly Leo their families and friends want to see them. I know how that feels because after all I've been through with my dad I'm glad to spend even three minutes with him," Piper told Leo. She looked refreshed and not as stressed out.

"Hi Piper your looking good. How was training?" Jason asked.

"Good actually Terra is a great teacher and I think I'm finally managing to wrangle in the rest of my cabin. No longer will Aphrodite's cabin be the joke of the world." 

"That's great! I knew you could be a strong capable and loving warrior sister. Do you want to help us write this contract out?" Athena asked. So Piper settled down and helped them fill out the contract with everyone there and the rest the League even came up and offered suggestions. By the evening meal it was finished.

That night everyone was in high spirits and chatting happily. There was new feel in the camp. The progress that had been made really showed and it appeared that Camp Half Blood was more then ready to step up and show the Gods that their children could work together and they should get their own act together to stop the giants.

Chiron cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. All eyes turned to the main table where the four chosen ones and one Amazon Princess holding the peace contract. "Heroes you have all done well in the past few weeks. I know it has been a great struggle for all of you learning to adapt and change to new ways of doing things! We have all grown stronger and thanks to the help of our allies we have been preparing for the greatest fight of our lives! In a few short months our chosen four will sail to the Roman Camp and bring them an offering of peace. If all goes well the doors of death will be closed and the giants defeated!"

The campers cheered and even the League let out whoops of delight. All eyes were on Athena and Ulysses stepped forward. She was dressed in full Amazon Princess dress and battle wear for the occasion. When she spoke her voice echoed across the camp. "When I came to this world I had never encountered monsters that reformed or demigods that trained in camps in the old ways. I saw a great many things on my quest with Jason and friends and here as well. Being here has helped me get in touch with my own roots, but I was happier to share with you the ways of walking both the path of demigod whether it be Greek or Roman and how to use your human half as well. All of you are needed for when the _Argos II_ sets sails! Whether it is preparing for the trip or being the reserves needed you have all stepped up and are ready to prove yourself! I have my final gifts to offer before my friends and I take our leave at moonrise. First a peace contract from the Roman Goddess Pax of peace! I hope this will guide you on your path. Next a blessing the energies of the Goddess for our heroes to share with the remaining three. I hope these energies will protect you and assist you until the Gods decide to help."

Athena handed the scroll to Jason and hugged each of the heroes granting them some of her necklace's power. Each of the four glowed brightly and the energy in the air surged. Finally it settled down and they looked better then ever before. They thanked Athena and Ulysses for everything. They were ready!

Much later that night Athena and co said their goodbyes and wished them all the luck. Piper promised to keep being a strong and loving female, Leo was going to work on the fire and never doubt himself and Jason was going to be a great leader and believe in himself. That was all she could ask. Using the final bit of Goddess energy she poured up the return scroll chanting the incantation. "By powers of the Olympians and King Zeus I command you open thy portal and send me and my friends back to own skies!" The portal opened and whisked them all way as the worlds of two gods closed off again. Soon it would be time to put what she taught them into practice, but until then one could only hope the future was bright.


End file.
